


1 year

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cherryberry - Freeform, Edgepuff, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, Honeyvenom, InkBerry, Kedgeup, M/M, Napstasans, Puppyberry, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, fellswapcest gold, honeymustard - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, muttberry, papayaberry - Freeform, rottenjoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: A collection of the requests I received on tumblr for a 1 year anniversary event. Will contain many different ships, fluff and smut.





	1. kustard, sfw

Sans had always thought the next logical step after bonding with a mate would be to create a family of his own.

What he hadn't planned was falling in love and then bonding with another version of himself, nicknamed Red to avoid confusion. Ten years after meeting him, dating him and bonding with him, Sans couldn't wait to begin a new life with his mate, and hopefully a child. In fact, he was so eager that he became pregnant way faster than anticipated.

The only visible sign at first was a barely present speck of color within his own SOUL. It was almost indiscernible at that point, even more so for anyone else than the bearer. But Sans was checking each and every day so there was no way he would've missed it. He was alone in the bathroom when he noticed it, a minuscule purple dot. The perfect combination of his and Red's magic.

He decided to wait until his ecto flesh manifested before telling Red. Pregnancy for non-fleshy monsters heavily depended on the amount of magic received by the bearer, mainly from sexual intercourse. Basically, the more the bearer received magic, the faster the pregnancy went. And Sans was receiving plenty of magic, on a daily basis. He and Red had quite an impressive sex drive, despite a shared extreme laziness for any other activity. It took less than two weeks for the SOULing to grow enough to detach from Sans' own SOUL and descend into Sans' freshly summoned ecto tummy. There, it would receive and store up more magic until the end of the pregnancy, when the translucid ecto flesh would turn opaque and the SOUL would actually form a tangible body. After that, delivery was the last step, but that was a point Sans was adamant in not thinking about.

Sans was now showing, albeit just a little bit, and was about to tell Red. He had considered so many ways to break the news to him he didn't know which was better anymore, so he just decided to go with the flow. That was how one evening, after a romantic date with Red, he came behind his bulky lover and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his soft tummy pressed carefully against Red's back.

"heh heh, are you happy to see me, or is that a... a... sans why the fuck did you summon a belly?" Red joked, unaware of the implications.

"shhh red, you shouldn't swear in front of the kid," Sans almost whispered the last part. Despite his apparent calmness, he was actually beside himself, his trembling voice betraying his feelings.

"the wha-" Red began before it hit him.

Even from behind, Sans could practically see the look of pure surprise on Red's face, and he couldn't stop a huge grin forming on his own face.

Until Red turned around, that is.

It wasn't surprise Sans read on Red's face. It was shock.

Unbelief.

And even...

 

Fear.

Before Sans even had the time to start saying something, anything, to make that fear go away from Red's beautiful face, the slightly taller skeleton grabbed his T-shirt and raised it enough to see the ectobody encasing the still little SOUL. It was floating peacefully within the blue magic.

"fuck."

The world stopped.

_fuck_

Was that really Red's first thought about their baby?

_FUCK?!_

Sans didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. And it seemed Red didn't know either.

"wha- why- how-. no i mean i know _how_ , i just. how can it-. sans what the fuck?!" He almost shouted the last part. Almost, but it was already too much for Sans' nerves.

"what, what the fuck?! it's a baby red! i'm having a baby! we fuck all the time, what did you expect?!"

"not _this_!" Red's angry tone made the walls shake.

"but isn't this what we wanted?! how many times did we talk about having a family red? just yesterday you told me how you wanted kids and-"

"BUT NOT LIKE THIS!"

At that moment, Red sounded like his brother. He _looked_ like his brother.

Seeing Red so angry was a rare sight, and it reminded Sans too much of the first time he met with Red's brother, and how something terrible had almost happened then. Thanks to Papyrus' quick thinking and powerful healing magic, it ended up well, but the back of his skull still had a tiny scar, right above the nape of his neck.

Instincts kicked in and Sans took a step back. A tiny step but still. A step to get away from _his own mate_.

Red immediately realised what just happened and turned his face to the side, trying to find something to focus on. He moved his arms as his mouth opened and closed, as if to say something but no sounds were coming out. He then sighed frustratingly and kicked a poor innocent chair, breaking its foot.

"sans. i'm heading out okay? just... i need to..." Red whispered, his eyes never meeting Sans.

Without finishing his sentence, Red went to the entrance and hurriedly took his leather jacket, not even taking the time to put it on before opening the door and rushing outside. When he heard it slam, Sans all but collapsed.

He cried without restraint, on the floor next to the broken chair.

 

* * *

 

Red didn't come back the next day.

Nor the one after.

Nor the whole week.

He didn't come back to take personal stuff, clothes, important papers, leaving Sans in doubt: was it over or not? If he didn't come back to at least take a change of clothes, did that mean he wasn't truly gone and would come back later? Or did that mean it was so over that he didn't even bother coming to get his stuff? Sans didn't know. Didn't want to think about it.

Of course, the first thing Sans did when it became clear Red wasn't coming back anytime soon was calling Papyrus and his and Red's friends. But even Swap, who was Red's best friend, and the closest monster to the missing skeleton besides Sans, had heard absolutely zero news from him. They all agreed it would be best to keep Red's disappearance to their little circle, and not inform the police. Red didn't have the best relationship with the forces of order.

It left Sans with nothing else to do than wait for Red to come back by himself, which he knew was going to drive him mad. So he instead focused on the pregnancy. Without the main magic donor, the SOUL couldn't receive enough magic to develop at a normal rate, so Sans had to stop using his magic altogether, keeping as much as he could for his baby instead.

While stopping to use his shortcuts and make his eye glow when he had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night was fairly easy, it was much more difficult when pregnancy horniness reared its head. Sans would lay awake for hours, unable to fall asleep or touch himself in fear of losing too much magic from orgasming. He couldn't do anything but lay there and refrain from even _thinking_ about it, about Red. About anything.

With all that happening at the same time, it soon became impossible for Sans to work. He was tired, horny, grumpy, sick, and just not in the right mood to try to find the darkest secrets of the universe. So he stayed home, and sometimes Papyrus would come take care of him, make him food and clean his flat, hug him while he cried Red's name, or just spend time with his brother.

When the door bell rang one day, Sans casually shouted the door wasn't locked to Papyrus on the other side, but was shocked to see Fell instead in the doorstep. The tall skeleton was looking at anywhere but Sans, fidgeting with the end of his left sleeve. It was strange to see him after all those years, stranger even to see how different he was. Sans remembered Fell as a commanding, merciless monster with a quick temper and deadly magic. Seeing him so... hesitant made him not think clearly, and he invited Fell inside. They sat on the couch, Sans on the right with a hand on his belly, Fell on the left still tweaking his sleeve, and the uncomfortable silence in the middle, perfectly at ease.

After a painful eternity, Fell spoke up, so quietly Sans almost had to focus on what he was saying.

"I Heard He's... Not Here."

Sans didn't want to talk about it. It was hard enough talking about it with Papyrus. So Red's little brother with whom he hadn't had any contact in the last five years? No thank you.

Sans' lack of answer delivered the message perfectly it seemed, and Fell took his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"It's My Fault, Isn't It?"

No, it wasn't. But a part of Sans wanted to say yes.

"Of Course He'd Be Scared Of Making The Same Mistake He Did With Me. Just Look At How Badly I Turned Out!"

Fell's voice was becoming watery and Sans wasn't dealing with it.

"he's not your _father_ , fell. he did his best, but sometimes it's just not enou-"

"That's Not What I Mean! I Know He'd Be The Perfect Father! He Was For Me! But Because Of Me, Because Of What I Am, He Thinks He's Not Good Enough! He Thinks He's Like Me, That He's Like Gas-"

"s t o p"

Sans couldn't hear any more. He turned away so Fell wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face and whispered, "can you leave me alone for a bit?"

Sans heard Fell sniff, some ruffling and finally the door open.

"I'm Sorry."

 

* * *

 

Sans knew it wasn't a good idea, it was an extremely bad idea even, but it felt so good. So, so good. The sweet taste of alcohol invaded his mouth, making his entire head feel numb and light. Like air.

He felt like he could do anything. He could tell Red where he could stick it, he could tell horrible jokes to Papyrus, he could run a marathon. More importantly, he could grab the bottle and refill his glass. Or well his mouth, since he had lost trace of the glass a long time ago.

While his left hand was preoccupied with the bottle, his right one caressed his tummy, bigger than ever. For how long had he been pregnant now? It sure felt like an eternity. Or two. He had done it, had beaten the odds of his baby not getting enough magic to grow from Sans' magic alone. He was close to the end, he could feel it. Or maybe not. Who knew?

And now, he was doing something stupid. He was boozing the night away, at 3 in the morning, with his pregnant belly right under his nose. Well, not litterally under his nose. And he didn't even have a nose anyway. It was dangerous and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. Hurting his baby was the last thing he wanted to do, he thought as he swallowed some more of his beer. Or wine?

He decided it was the perfect time to try to call Red again. He found his cellphone somewhere and browsed his contact list until he found his mat-... Red's phone number, and pressed the call button, waiting patiently for the three beeps announcing his voicemail.

He had called so many times at the beginning that he knew Red's voicemail by heart now, even in his drunken state, he could recite it.

"hey, this' red's voicemail. 'm not here so leave a message. or don't leave anything, 'cuz i won't listen anyway," he said out loud, careful to overly mimic Red's accent.

The phone clicked.

"sans? it's 3am are you ok-" the phone said with Red's voice. The phone sounded worried. What a nice phone.

"listen to me now red. you're a mother fucker," Sans said disapprovingly. "you coward. you didn't even come back to clean the flat. do you know how annoying papyrus can get when i'm not cleaning? a lot. wait, what was i saying?"

"sans what the fu-" the voicemail dared to interrupt him.

"hey listen to me! i didn't interrupt your disappearance, did i? so don't cut me, thanks. Red... red where are youuuuu?" it occurred to Sans it was pathetic to call an ex at 3 in the morning with more alcohol in his body than actual magic and he began to cry. He vaguely heard the voicemail shushing him soothingly. "red, i don't want to never see you again. i love you. sniff. and the baby wants to meet you. i know you don't think you'll be a great father but it's not true. i know it. and the baby will love you as much as i love you. are you really okay with _never meeting your own child_? red please. come back."

Sans was sobbing so much he wasn't sure he was enunciating well enough to be understandable over the voicemail. He probably wasn't, so he let his phone drop on the floor and turned around to go to his bedroom but was stopped by a shadow.

In front of him was standing Red. The real one. In the flesh. Heh. He he he.

He was crying too and said something like 'i wanna meet my baby, sans i'm sorry' and many more other words, with a lot of 'sorry' and 'please'. He opened his arms and walked slowly toward Sans for a hug, but Sans knew what to say to such a bold initiative.

"come back when i'm sober."

 

* * *

 

And with that, Red was back.

When Sans had checked the living room the next day and found him snoring on the couch, he had been torn between forgiving him on the spot, too happy to see him again, or throw him out with a kick in his ass. It wasn't before a very long and painful conversation, and another batch of tears, that they had decided to get together again and try to make it work despite the lack of trust still hovering over them.

But Sans was happy to give Red a chance. He didn't doubt that in time, he would be able to trust Red again. And Red really was repentant, he admitted he had instantly regretted his decision to leave that night, but that he was too scared to come back afterward, thinking Sans would hate him and never forgive him. So he just kept hiding, as the coward he was. He really felt bad about it, and began trying his best to right his wrongs.

First, he called Fell.

Second, he took great care of being the most perfect mate during what was left of Sans' pregnancy. He of course made up for lost time and provided Sans and the baby with plenty of magic. That part wasn't hard, they had both missed each other a lot in that aspect. But he also cleaned the flat regularly, went grocery shopping, bought stuff for the baby and prepared a room for them, all while looking for a job since he had been fired from his previous one. Sans was honestly impressed to see the usually lazy skeleton working so much, and yet still making sure to spend time with Sans and make sure he was alright. It actually didn't take long for Sans to forgive Red and just be glad he was here now.

It didn't take long after Red came back for the baby to receive all the remaining magic they needed and not even a month after, Sans' tummy turned opaque, signaling the impending delivery. Sans couldn't escape it now, and was rushed to the maternity ward one day, after feeling the first contractions. It took two more days for him to give birth to the most adorable little baby bone in the universe, and then get back home with his little treasure. Red was overflowing with joy, to the point of crying incontrolably when he held his baby for the first time.

"how am i supposed to get used to such a precious sight?" Red said one time, as the baby was sleeping peacefully in his arms, Sans smiling next to him with his head on Red's shoulder. "can you believe i almost missed this because of how stupid i am? you bet i'm not going anywhere next time we're having a baby."

"of course you are," Sans said with a lopsided grin. " _you_  will be the one to carry the baby."

"what"


	2. papayaberry nsfw

Nobody knew.

Papyrus and Blue had been dating for 10 months, and they hadn't told anyone. It wasn't that they were ashamed or anything, it was honestly much more simple than that. The main reason was that they didn't want to have to face their brothers' reactions. Sans and Swap were both very dear to them, of course, but they also were very protective of them. Overly protective. And honestly, sometimes, it was tiring. Sans still thought Papyrus was a virgin, for Jerry's sake! And Blue had it worse with Swap: despite being the older brother, he was continuously treated like a child by the taller skeleton. They knew Sans and Swap didn't do it on purpose, but damn was it annoying.

So they had come up with a kind of payback. They had decided to keep their relationship secret from their brothers, and from others as well, for good measure. Because still, it wouldn't feel fair to tell others but just not Sans and Swap. The only one who shared their little secret was Red. He deserved it since he had been the one to encourage them to confess to each other. But his lips, or lack thereof, were completely sealed, he had promised not to say anything. Not even imply it. And he took promises very seriously.

But keeping their relationship secret also had drawbacks. They didn't get to spend time alone as much as they wanted, and they had to get... creative if they wanted more intimate moments. It led to a lot of sexual frustration and pent-up energy, so when they finally managed to find a way to fuck, for a lack of better wording, they usually didn't hold back. At all. Being two very energetic skeletons, they could go for hours and hours, switching roles, or bringing toys to spice it up. In short, they were wild in the bedroom.

Today had proven to be a very challenging day. Their little group had gone camping for a week, and while exploring nature was fun, it was very frustrating for Papyrus and Blue to not be able to get intimate while being so close. They couldn't even kiss without fearing Sans or Swap shortcutting and seeing them. They didn't want their little secret to be discovered yet, but the more they were careful not to get caught, the more they wanted each other. By the end of the week, they were ready to burst from sexual frustration, and would give anything just to have a quick fuck. Or even just a messy make out. Anything.

'Only one more day', Blue thought as he was finishing his marshmallow. Swap had had the idea of making a fire camp for their last day of camping, and everyone was enjoying the food Sans had brought. Fell was playing guitar (or attempting to, but Red had asked everyone to be nice), Swap was smoking and Red and Sans were telling stupid jokes to each other, when Blue had _the_  idea.

Hoping Papyrus would get the hint, he spoke up, "HEY GUYS, I'M TIRED. I THINK I'M GOING TO GO TO BED EARLY TONIGHT."

He stood up and cast a quick glance at Papyrus, whose posture tensed for the briefest of moment, signaling he got the message and was thinking of a way to join him without attracting suspicion from the others.

"you okay baby bro? you feel sick or something?" Swap asked, ready to bring him to a doctor if necessary. As if Blue wasn't old enough to go by himself.

"NO NO, I'M OKAY! I'M JUST TIRED, THAT'S ALL. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" Blue said quickly and turned around, hoping no one would ask any more questions.

"BLUE WAIT! I'M GOING WITH YOU! I WANT A FULL NIGHT OF SLEEP BEFORE WE HIT THE ROAD TOMORROW," Papyrus lied.

'Smart excuse', Blue thought. No one would argue with that, since Papyrus was the designated driver for their trip.

"SURE, PAPYRUS!" He said with a bright smile.

They bid goodnight to the group and started heading to the tents area. Blue was already thinking about where they could have a quickie before the others came back, when he heard Red coughing loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"hey blue, pap. you know, if you don't want us to bother you when we go back to the tents, you can share one together. sans and swap can just sleep together in another one."

Blue's eyes opened wide.

"hey, are you implying me and sans aren't the most quiet creatures when we go to bed, or is it just me?" Swap faked being offended.

"i don't imply anything. you're both loud as fuck when you're drunk," Red immediate reply drew a laugh from Sans, who was indeed nursing a beer bottle.

"it may actually not be a bad idea," Sans admitted between two hiccups.

Blue and Papyrus were standing awkwardly, unsure of what to think. Should they risk blowing their cover off and give in to temptation, or should they play it safe and accept the frustration of a quickie? While they were busy being undecided, Fell paused from playing the guitar and spoke up.

"JUST GO. WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM. I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THEY DON'T WAKE YOU."

"OKAY, THANKS FELL-ME," Papyrus hastily said and waved to him.

Before turning around, Blue send the most thankful look he could do to Red, and was glad to see that understanding gleam in his eyesockets. As soon as they would be home tomorrow, he would run to find the best mustard bottle he could find and give it to Red.

After a short walk, they arrived near Papyrus' tent, took his sleeping bag and swapped it with Swap's one, and entered Blue's tent. As soon as the zipper was closed, their mouths were locked together in a hot, messy kiss. Papyrus' long tongue explored Blue's mouth and danced with his own cyan appendage, before the taller skeleton broke the kiss to lick Blue's neck, drawing loud moans from him.

They knew they didn't have enough time to properly fuck before the others would come back, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy some foreplay. And at this point, keeping their hands off from each other's body was impossible. Blue's small hands roamed freely under Papyrus' chest, enjoying the feel of his strong ribs, while Papyrus' bigger ones were busy exploring Blue's pelvis. He fondled the bone there, taking his time to massage his tail bone.

They kept like that for a while, only pausing briefly when they heard their brothers and friends coming back. It was clear from what they were hearing that one, Red was sleeping, and two, Sans was heavily drunk.

"psssst sapp, wanna sheck our bwos out? i wanna smooch paps g'night," they heard him say, well mumble, and barely had the time to disentangle themselves and put their unopened sleeping bags over them to hide their blush and glowing magic before the entrance of their tent was opened.

They did their best not to move and remain absolutely silent as there was more unintelligible whispering from Sans and even the sudden flash of a cellphone camera.

"pfff, sans, don't take a pic of your bro when he's sleeping! you're gonna wake him and we'll never hear the end of it tomorrow," Swap whispered and finally managed to take Sans back to their tent.

With everyone gone to sleep, Papyrus and Blue could finally go all out. Well, not _all out_ , or the whole campsite would know they were fucking. But Blue couldn't resist and straddled Papyrus' lap, the taller skeleton finally freeing his cock while Blue took his shorts off. When Blue finally lowered himself down on Papyrus' hot magic, he almost cummed on the spot, and it took him all he had not to just start chanting Papyrus' name right then and there. Unfortunately for him, the tall skeleton wasn't having any of this silent treatment, and was careful to hit all the delicious spots he knew drove Blue mad. He soon couldn't contain himself and began letting loose louder and louder moans, Papyrus joining him with his own grunts.

Even after Blue actually came they didn't stop, Papyrus edging him even more as he teased his exhibitionist side.

"DO YOU THINK THEY CAN HEAR US THROUGH THE TENT?" He didn't whisper.

"yes we can", Sans and Swap said in unison.


	3. fellcest sfw-ish SAD

The barrier set around the Underground by the humans after the war was a mystery. It was made of magic, but not a type monsters were used to, even though they were creatures that were made of magic. It was almost like a living creature, breathing and expressing emotions. There was a hushed rumor that Asgore could even communicate with it.

But no matter how thoroughly it was studied by Alphys' scientists team, no one could have predicted what happened two months ago. The barrier suddenly began to shrink and 'absorb' monsters that came in contact with him, killing them on the spot.

The King and the castle's inhabitants were the first to go. With their ruler gone, a general frenzy spread throughout New Home. Monsters in other areas had trouble believing it at first, especially farther places like Snowdin, were Sans and Papyrus lived. But the brothers had had no choice but to accept the truth when Papyrus was called by Undyne to investigate the barrier, with the rest of the royal guard. And when the fish monster touched the barrier and turned to dust in front of Papyrus' eyesockets, he knew deep down that monsterkind was doomed. All he could do was flee, run away to his home, abandonning the other guards like a coward. It was the first time in his life he had truly been scared. Upon entering his home, he realised how he had just watched his best friend die in front of him and broke down.

Sans got home not too long after and tried as best as he could to console him. But what Papyrus did then was completely unexpected.

He kissed Sans.

Told him how much he loved him.

And how he didn't care about hiding his feelings now that they were about to die.

In the confusion, they had rushed upstairs and spent the whole night having sex. It was dirty, messy and sad. But it was everything that Sans had ever wanted. He had realised so long ago that he was in love with Papyrus, and his confession felt like a dream come true. And if he didn't make the most out of it now, then he'd maybe never get the chance again. At dawn, when they were both finally tired, Sans whispered his love back to Papyrus.

The barrier was shrinking with no predictable pattern, making it difficult to know when the end would really come. Despite this, or precisely because of this, Sans and Papyrus decided to throw everything out the window that wasn't about them and their newly confessed love. They spent every second of every remaining day together. For the first time in their lives, they didn't quarrel with each other, replacing mean words from before by sweet and soft words of love. It took them all their lives, but they were finally happy.

Two weeks passed like this, the barrier continuing to shrink and swallow the lives of the poor monsters who came in contact with it. Or the ones that purposefully went to touch it.

One day, the barrier arrived in Snowdin.

It was Sans' birthday.

Sans and Papyrus decided to spend the best day of their lives. They woke up late and Papyrus prepared the absolute best breakfast. They ate on Sans' old bed, and even Papyrus didn't care one bit if they spilled stuff on it. Then they decided to go for a last walk in the forest. They walked past Papyrus' old traps and puzzles, resolving some of them, their laughter echoing in the empty Underground. They went all the way to the huge doors leading to the ruins. It had been destroyed open when monsters had looked for a way to escape the barrier. The skeleton brothers weren't idiots and knew there wouldn't be any more chances of surviving in the ruins than in the rest of the Underground, so they hadn't fled like everyone else. They had decided to stay in Snowdin and enjoy the empty town. They had been the only inhabitants for a week now.

The doorstep was covered in dust. They stopped before entering, the sight of monster dust wasn't appealling and even if Papyrus loved exploring new places, right now it was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead he did the thing he wanted to do the most: hug Sans. Kiss the top of his skull. Kiss his mouth. Say how much he loved him.

Sans pressed his body close to Papyrus' broad chest, inhaling the scent of the monster he loved the most. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus' neck, in a hint for him to pick Sans up, which Papyrus did. They stood here for awhile, not talking or moving, just basking in each other's presence, until Sans softly spoke up.

"thanks for today paps. t'was the best birthday ever. i love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER," Papyrus said, nuzzling his head in Sans' crook of the neck, drawing a light chuckle from him.

"i wish we could've gone to waterfall. i wanted to show you the stars one last time," Sans whispered almost inaudibly.

Papyrus didn't reply.

The two then headed back to town, Sans still in Papyrus' arms. It was a bit past noon. When they arrived in front of the wooden bridge that led to town, they saw the barrier had advanced all the way to Grillby's. Their house was gone.

They were silent, neither knowing what to say. Sans slowly slided off of Papyrus' arms. When he was on the ground, he took his hand and squeezed it.

"ooh man! i wished i had taken that fucking bottle of mustard! i had it saved for years!" He complained light-heartedly, making Papyrus laugh. "hey! that's not funny!" He said, half grinning, half pouting. "good thing i at least thought of taking this with me."

Sans rummaged in his pocket and took out an old photograph of him and Papyrus. There were both babies, Sans was smiling proudly as he was carrying Papyrus in his arms. It was Sans' favorite picture of them. And the only one now.

Papyrus smiled and bent down to kiss Sans. He smiled and proudly took out the mustard bottle from his inventory. It would be their last meal, of course he would think about bringing Sans' favorite food!

Then they turned around and went back a bit, until they arrived at a cross road. They turned left and went to sit in the snow, close to the edge of the cliff but not as close as for it to be dangerous. They looked at the picture some more and shared silly stories from when they were little as Sans was savoring his mustard.

They were interrupted by the barrier rumbling loudly. Another dead monster. It flashed and made that horrible sound whenever it took the life of a monster.

Papyrus' arm tightened around Sans' waist. The smaller skeleton turned his head toward Papyrus and whispered.

"pap. let's make love. one last time."

Papyrus smiled bitterly but nodded anyway. He bent down and kissed Sans, pushing him so he lay in the snow. His hands roamed freely over Sans' body, losing no time in undressing him.

Soon, Papyrus had prepped Sans, fingering him with two fingers. Sans moaned loudly, chanting Papyrus' name to whoever might hear them. They couldn't keep their mouths apart from each other more than two seconds, and every moment they weren't kissing was dedicated to murmuring each other's name. Papyrus noted distantly that Sans participated more than usually, pressing his little hands on his chest, fumbling with his ribs. He was trying to find his most pleasureable spots, and when he pulled at his floating ribs, Papyrus couldn't contain a deep growl.

The heat of Papyrus' dick inside Sans was a stark contrast to the snow under his back. His body rocked back and forth with Papyrus' energetic thrusts. He loved it. He loved every second of it and didn't want it to stop, ever. Even after he came one, they didn't stop and kept going. They both wanted to make love to each other forever.

And they would've, but even Papyrus had to get tired after so many orgasms. They lay together in the snow, Papyrus with his arms around Sans. Not to keep him warm, just to keep him close. To feel him.

A white light drew their attention to their left. The barrier was here. Only meters away from them. It was advancing slowly. By now, it had passed the path to the bridge that led to the ruins. Sans and Papyrus were trapped. They couldn't go anywhere, and Sans was too exhausted to even try to shortcut them.

But maybe.

Maybe it was for the best. Sans had always joked that dying while having sex was the best way to go, right?

As the barrier drew closer, the ground began to shake, a deaf rumbling echoing in the chill air. This was it. Papyrus felt his SOUL beat faster.

"pap."

Sans' voice was smaller than ever, and Papyrus almost thought it was his imagination, if it weren't for the fact that Sans turned his head to face him. Sans lifted his head and his trembling red eyelights focused on Papyrus.

"i'm scared."

Papyrus felt his eyesockets well up with tears. The best he could do was hug Sans so hard he practically heard his bones crack. He turned Sans around in his embrace so that the small skeleton had his back to the approaching barrier.

"I'M SCARED TOO SANS."

The barrier drew closer. Its light was blinding. Was the sun as bright as this? Papyrus wondered. He'd never know.

Sans' hands clutched at Papyrus's back.

"I Love You."

They became dust at the same moment.


	4. spicyhoney sfw

Swap could feel Fell was more tired than usual. When he came back home, he immediately went to sit on the couch beside him, _without removing his boots_ , and watched with him one of his 'stupid reality shows that in no way shows reality'. After not even 10 minutes, he even dozed off! But really, it was the fact that he didn't remove his boots that tipped Swap off.

Slipping as discreetly as possible from under his lover, Swap went to the kitchen. He had an idea.

It was the perfect occasion to show Fell how reliable he was and prepare him a meal. The only hiccup was that Swap couldn't really cook, but that wouldn't stop him from at least doing his best for his boyfriend, who worked his bony ass off everyday for him.

Swap didn't trust his ability to use frying pans, so he decided to bake a cake. All he had to do was put several ingredients into a mixing bowl and put it in the over, right? So simple!

He started by taking out the flour, sugar, milk and eggs from the cabinets. Since they would all be mixed up, the order he put them into the bowl wasn't important, so he took a big spoon of flour and... realised he didn't take the mixing bowl out. Grumbling under his breath, he turned around, but in his movement, all the flour in his spoon went flying, on his orange sweater to be exact.

He rolled his eyesockets.

Okay let's start again from the beginning. He took out the mixing bowl, several spoons, a measuring glass for good measure, and put the trashcan right next to him. Just in case.

He checked everything and once he was satisfied, began pouring the flour in the bowl. He didn't know the exact amounts, but one flour bag was equal to 1 doze, right? So he poured it all in the bowl. The bag wasn't full so he hoped he put enough. Maybe the cake would be a bit too spongy, but better that than hard as a brick.

He knew Fell didn't like overly sweet things, and while he loved them, today he was baking something for his boyfriend! So he didn't put a lot of sugar. Two spoons seemed a good amount.

Fell loved milk however, so he put the entire bottle. It wasn't easy to mix with all the flour, and it overflew a bit, making a mess of the table and Swap's already dirty hoodie. He'd cleaned up later. Better clean once when everything is dirty than redo it every two minutes. He figured the mixture was hard to mix because he didn't put the eggs yet. The question was how many to put in?

He opened the box and saw two eggs. Well, he didn't have much of a choice then. He took the first and knew that if he did like Fell and cracked it open with the side of the bowl, he'd make a mess. He knew because he had done it one time when he was cooking with Fell. So he took a knife and placed it carefully at the top of the eggshell. The sharp blade would cut the hard shell clean. Why hadn't anyone thought about this technique? He pressed the blade and the eggshell exploded.

...

Now that he only had one egg left, he really had to be careful. He took another smaller bowl and placed the egg inside. He cracked it open, the shell shattering into small pieces. At least it was in the bowl, and not on the table or on his hoodie, Swap thought. He then carefully picked every little piece of eggshell one by one. He put the egg into the larger bowl and began mixing it with the rest. It wasn't easy because now his hand was all sticky with eggwhite. And the mixture was maybe a tad bit too thick? Did he put too much flour after all?

Never mind, he put it in a baking pan and put it in the oven. He turned the temperature all the way up, like Papyrus had shown him once, and waited. He looked around and saw the kitchen was a real mess, but he was afraid of making too much noise when cleaning it and he didn't want to wake Fell just yet. Speaking of Fell, Swap went to the kitchen doorway to check the living room and see if he was still sleeping, and sure there he was, lying still on the couch.

Smiling, he silently blew him a kiss and turned around to see if the cake was cooked. Good thing he checked because from what he could see, it was already dark brown on the top. He hurriedly found the mitten gloves and took the baking pan out, placing it upside down on a cooling rack. He tried to lift the baking pan alone and shake it so the cake would drop on the cooling rack, but it was having none of it and didn't fall.

Grumbling softly, Swap turned the pan upside down again and used a knife to disconnect the cake from the pan. It still didn't work. What was wrong with this cake?! He shook it harder, his movements wide and strong. At some point, he even banged it on the table, hoping the shock would make the cake fall.

It did. But when Swap was expecting it the least, when his arm was thrown up in the air as he was gathering momentum. The cake fell on his face and made him take a step back in surprise. His foot slipped on the dirty floor and he fell on his butt with a loud thud. Shit. That must've woken Fell up.

"PFFFFF, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BABE?"

Oh no. That voice.

Swap cleaned the cake from his face and looked up. Fell was standing in the doorway, laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides.

"i was baking you something. since you seemed tired. i thought i could help but..." Swap looked around at the mess he had created. He looked at himself too and sighed before going limp on the floor. "guess it's worse now..."

Fell's laugh quieted and he sat next to Swap's head.

"YEAH, YOU REALLY OUTDID YOURSELF THIS TIME," he teased.

"yeah..." Swap said sheepishly. "i can't believe i can't even make a fucking cake. and i get myself all dirty in the process. pff honestly fell, why are you even dating me?" He said jokingly. "i'm pathetic," he added dramatically.

Fell suddenly placed his hands to either sides of his head, then bent down to look at Swap in the eyesockets.

"I REALLY DON'T CARE. YOU STILL LOOK HOT AND I'M TRYING NOT TO KISS YOU SENSELESS RIGHT NOW."

Swap's eyesockets opened wide. Really? Fell still thought he was attractive?

He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"well, maybe for once you should stop trying."


	5. spicyhoney nsfw

Fell was an annoying monster. Unfortunately for Swap, he was also _very_  attractive.

Swap spent nearly 10 months flirting with him, teasing him with witty remarks, by being a pain in his sexy ass, or by just being lazy, which he knew the other barely tolerated. He'd do anything for Fell to notice him.

Swap was sprawled on the couch, his endless legs spread in front of him. He was eyeing distractedly Fell's lil' butt moving as the edgy skeleton was cleaning the living room. After they had an argument because Fell had cleaned the dust on the TV, preventing Swap from watching him, they had been mostly silent all afternoon. Swap could see Fell was still pouting from their fight. It was supposed to make him feel bad, but for some reason, it only made him feel smug, and he only wanted to tease Fell more.

So, when Fell came closer to sweep in front of the couch, Swap didn't move his legs one bit. Even as Fell nudged them with his broom, he didn't move. Didn't even look up. It was difficult to keep a straight face as he saw irritation grow on Fell's face.

"MOVE."

"nah."

" _MOVE_ "

This time, Swap looked at Fell directly and pinched his cigarette between his thumb and his index finger. He removed it from his mouth slowly and threw it on the carpet, crusing it with his foot. He smiled smugly.

Fell's face morphed comically into an odd mix of shock, irritation and disgust.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. "I'M DONE CLEANING AFTER YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! SO YOU TAKE THIS BROOM AND CLEAN YOUR SHIT OR I'LL STICK IT UP YOUR ASS! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"nah."

Fell snapped and grabbed Swap's hoodie to pull him closer.

"I Swear Swap, You Do Not Want To See Me Angry," he growled, sending a delicious shiver down Swap's spine.

"well, maybe i do. d'you have any idea how hot you are when you're mad?"

Something changed in Fell's gaze. For better or worse, Swap didn't know so he just shut up.

Then he was suddenly dragged up the stairs by the collar of his hoodie, and thrown irreverently in Fell's room. He barely had the time to turn around that Fell had him pinned under him, their mouths locked in a heated kiss. Swap realized what just happened when Fell broke the kiss, leaving Swap stunned in the middle of the room to go to his closet.

"I Have To Warn You Swap. I Won't Be Gentle," he said, turning around so Swap could see how serious he was.

He came back with rope and some stuff that Swap didn't recognize and crouched next to him. He looked at him dead in the eyesockets and spoke slowly.

"I Want You To Listen To Me Very Carefully. I Want You To Submit To Me. I Will Pleasure You And Take Care Of You, But I Want To Make Sure You're Agreeing To This."

"y-yeah, of course. why d'you think i've been hitting on you for?" Swap joked uncertainly, but he couldn't ignore how his voice was shaking.

"Swap. I Am Serious. If You Want Regular Sex, We Can Have That Too."

What did that mean? But now, Swap was more curious than ever. He was suddenly anxious, but at the same time, he trusted Fell. And he did say he'd take care of him, right?

"i accept," he said as solemnly as he could. For some reason, he felt like he had just signed some kind of unspoken contract.

"Good," Fell smiled and kissed Swap again. "Now Undress And Get On The Bed For Me, Okay?"

"o-okay!"

Swap was still a bit nervous, his cocky demeanor from before now completely gone. He found it was simpler to just do as he was told. Once he was naked, he lay down on the bed and waited for Fell's instructions. Or rather, he waited for anything to happen. Fell sat on the edge of the bed, next to him. He caressed Swap's ribcage and hummed.

"One Last Thing. You Need To Have A Safeword That You'll Use If I'm Going Too Far Or If What I'm Doing Makes You Uncomfortable," once again Fell spoke clearly. He wanted to be sure Swap understood, and that alone helped Swap calm down a bit.

"a safeword?" He knew what they were, but he had never ever had to use one. "errr 'stop'?"

"It Can't Be Any Word Like 'Stop' Or 'No' Because You May Use Them Without Meaning For Me To Stop. If You Don't Have Any Idea, I Can Suggest "Red", Which Is The Most Common Safeword. It's Also Quite Convenient That It's My Brother's Nickname, Because I Assure You I Won't Be Willing To Continue If I Think About Him," he added sarcastically.

"okay for 'red' then," Swap laughed.

Fell's hand that was still caressing Swap's ribcage then moved toward his arms, taking them gently and pinning them above his head. He used the rope from earlier to tie them together, using the metal bars of the headboard to make sure Swap kept them up. Satisfied with his work, he repositioned himself on the bed closer to Swap's crotch and traced his fingers accross the bone there. He fondled with the upper part of Swap's pubic symphysis, drawing delicious sounds from the naked skeleton, who soon formed an erect orange ecto-cock.

Swap distantly tried to be surprised by Fell deliberately making him form a cock instead of a pussy, but was too distracted by the sight of Fell bending down, closer and closer to his dick. As if he was about to...

Fell parted his teeth and a ruby tongue darted out to lap at Swap's cock. Swap immediately threw his head back, a long moan coming out from his mouth. Fell continued to suck him, taking him in his mouth and wrapping his serpentine tongue around the rod. Fell's mouth was hot and wet and felt like heaven. When Fell joined his hands to the task, Swap couldn't stop from jerking his arms, even if he knew it was useless with how they were tied. He just had to do something, anything. He inconsciously began to rock his hips as Fell's head was bobbing up and down his shaft. He actually grunted when Fell retracted to slide some kind of ring around his cock. Swap had no idea what it was, but he didn't really care because Fell's long tongue had returned to lick at his dick.

"Good Boy..." Fell rasped as he drew back a bit.

He then took what looked like marbles with a wire and taped one on the head of his dick, two on either side and another at the base. He stood up and laughed when Swap let out a whine of protest. He went to his desk and took a little remote that was the same color as the marbles on Swap's dick.

"Are You Ready?" He asked.

Swap's mind was numb and it took him time to register he was just asked a question.

"y-yeah...?"

He saw Fell smile and turn a knob on the remote. The marbles on his dick began to buzz, making Swap almost cry out in surprise. Fuck it felt so good! Swap was panting, his tongue darting out of his mouth. He wanted to move his arms and touch himself but he couldn't... It was torture, but such a delicious torture he didn't want it to stop...

"f-fell! more! ah..." He managed to say before he lost his words and traded them for more moans.

"Hmm? You Want More? Then Ask Nicely," Fell teased at the same time as he actually lowered the intensity of the buzzing.

"nnnnoo... don't... don't stop!"

It was unfair! He wanted more! Why did Fell have to be such a dick?!

"I Didn't Hear The Magic Word..."

"fuck! please! please fell!" Swap shouted, and he would've been shocked if his mind had been clear enough.

"That's Better."

Fell turned the knob all the way to the higher intensity and Swap cried, his back arching reflexively. He could feel his orgasm drawing close, but there was something preventing him from cumming. He was so, so close!

With wet eyesockets, he lifted his head as best as his could with his arms tied up around it and looked at his cock, only to see the metal ring from earlier around it. Was it...?

"What Is Wrong Honey Boi?" Fell purred teasingly. _Knowingly_.

"haa w-what did... you... that. hhmmmm... what is... that?" Swap was heavily panting by now and his speech was slurred.

Fell stood up and went to sit on his desk chair, turning it so he was facing Swap.

"It's A Cock Ring. You Cannot Come Until I Remove It," he simply explained, the fucking grin never leaving his expression.

"what the-! nnggggh! haaa... y-you can't!" Swap tried to protest.

"You Know, You Can End It With Your Safeword," Fell reminded him.

"I DON'T WANT IT TO END, I WANT TO COME!" Swap yelled at him.

Unimpressed, Fell let out another extremely annoying laugh.

"Aww. Do You Have Any Idea How Hot You Are When You're Mad?"


	6. spicyhoney, SFW

"hmmm! so good!" Swap hummed in pleasure.

"YEAH? YOU LIKE THAT?" Fell smiled.

"i could do this all day!" He moaned, a lovely golden blush spreading on his cheeks.

Swap stuffed his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream.

Fell and Swap had spent the entire day shopping at the mall, and were now enjoying a much needed break at a cafe. Fell was enjoying a black coffee while Swap had ordered an insanely huge ice cream. They were chatting happily, and Fell mentally took note of what Swap had enjoyed the most in their date. The only hiccup to this perfect date was that Swap didn't know it was a date.

Fell and Swap were friends since, well, ever. At some point, Fell had realized he had deeper feelings for the lazy skeleton, and he had since been hitting on Swap. It had led to them becoming friends with benefits. While it was better than just friends in Fell's opinion, it wasn't what he really wanted. But he didn't know how to break the news to Swap, who apparently had zero clue about Fell's feelings. He was either completely oblivious, too naive, or just plain stupid. Fell had a hard time deciding which one it was.

But he liked the idiot nonetheless, and was tired of this little game. He wanted Swap to know, even if he ended up turning Fell down and their friendship ended. The only problem was he didn't know how to approach the subject. Despite what he wanted others to believe, Swap was a skittish monster, and a too straight forward approach might scare him.

"fell! you with me?" Swap's voice jolted him awake.

"HMM? SORRY, WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?"

"do you have another shop you wanna go to? i have everything blue asked me to buy, except the new napstaton cd, but the cd store was closed so... should we go back home?" Swap repeated.

"OH, WELL YEAH, THERE IS ONE. IT'S NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE," Fell answered.

"okay. let's go then!" Swap said, already taking his wallet out.

"DON'T BOTHER. I'M TREATING YOU TO IT," Fell interrupted him.

He stood up and went to the counter to pay for them both. It was the number one rule to pay for your partner during a date.

"thanks fell. but you didn't have to, you know," Swap weakly protested.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT."

"still, thank you!" Swap insisted, even planting a little kiss on Fell's cheek.

He really wasn't making it any easier for Fell...

'Oblivious, naive or stupid,' Fell reminded himself.

They gathered their bags and left the cafe, Fell guiding Swap through the streets. He had never been in this shop, but had looked its location on a map beforehand.

"so, what is this shop you wanna go to anyway?" Swap casually asked.

"A SEX SHOP."

Swap choked a strangled cry of surprise and turned orange instantly.

"w-w-what?!" He almost shouted.

"I SAID A SEX SHOP," Fell repeated, laughing internally at Swap's reaction, exactly what he had hoped to see.

"no i-i heard what you said!" Swap whispered as he looked left and right, anxious that anyone could hear their conversation. "what the fuck is wrong with you? you don't just go to a sex shop with anybody!"

"YOU'RE NOT ANYBODY SWAP. AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF TOY I MISS IN MY COLLECTION. YOU'RE THE ONE THEY'RE BEING USED ON AFTER ALL-" Fell began with a teasing smile.

"omg fell just shut up! i meant that's a kind of shop you go to with a partner, not just a friend!" Swap whined, his cute face positively glowing.

"SWAP. WE'RE NOT JUST FRIENDS AND YOU KNOW IT."

The lanky skeleton stopped in his tracks, his eyesockets opened wide.

"we're... not?"

It was Fell's turn to stop in his tracks. He hadn't planned what to say after his confession. He felt a little blush appear on his cheeks. 'Now or never', he thought.

Fell slowly took Swap's hand in his. Tentatively.

"ONLY IF YOU WANT."

At first, Swap didn't react. He didn't say anything, but he didn't remove his hand from Fell's grip. So at least he wasn't angry. Swap took his time, his face scrunched up in concentration. It was taking too long. Fell just hoped he hadn't screwed his relationship with his friend.

"fell! you with me?" Swap's voice jolted him awake. _Again_.

"WHAT?"

"i said ok!"

And to make sure they were on the same page, Swap planted a kiss on Fell's mouth this time.


	7. kustard, NSFW-ish

It was really hard dating Red. Sans never knew what was a joke and what wasn't. And that was coming from an authentic pun master so that was saying something. So when Red came today with such a tantalizing outfit, Sans really didn't know where, or what, to look at.

Red was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, not unlike what his brother usually wore. While Red didn't have those endless legs Fell had, the fabric highlighted perfectly the roundness of his summond ecto behind. Because of course he had summoned his ecto butt. Red knew it was the only body part of himself Sans didn't outright hate. Sans was at the same time mortified and... a bit turned on honestly.

When Sans finally managed to avert his eyes from Red's pants and looked up, the top part wasn't disappointing in any way. Under his usual black jacket, Red was wearing a dark grey shirt that had metallic spikes all around the collar. It made him look edgy, dangerous. Strong. Everything that Sans was not and found exciting in the other.

The worst (or best?) part was when they settled on the couch for their regular movie night. Here, right next to Red, Sans could smell the leather of his pants, and when he let his head drop on the other's shoulder, he felt the little spikes on the side of his skull. He felt so small and tiny compared to his boyfriend. He felt even smaller when Red wrapped his arm around Sans' waist, laying his hand casually on his hip.

At least Sans thought it was casual, until Red began moving it slowly, caressing the bone through the fabric of Sans' own pants. Was Red even aware of what he was doing? Surely not, because he then turned around on the couch to lay on his back, pulling Sans with him (drawing a very undignified squeak from him) so that he was laying on his chest, facing the ceiling.

So now Sans had his whole back pressed against Red's chubby ecto-body. It was like lying on a warm cloud. Sans could feel everything, from Red's chest to the softness of his tummy, down to the ouline of his genitalia, summoned along the rest of the ecto-body. Sans tried his hardest to not think about how it was pressing against his own behind, but it was so hard. No pun intended.

So when Red lifted an innocent hand to caress Sans' tummy distractedly, Sans couldn't stop himself from snapping, turning around in Red's hold to face him.

"red what the fuck are you doing?!" He blurted out in a squeak.

"huh? what? what did i do?" Red asked, real surprise showing on his face.

So he really was clueless...

Sans blushed hard. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

“are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

Sans hadn't expected Red's reaction to this. Or rather, he would've expected embarrassment, or a joke to hide the embarrassment. But surely not the huge smug grin that formed on Red's face. Nor the almost creepy laugh that echoed in the room.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Sans felt a not so innocent hand slip under his shirt to caress his spine, while Red's other hand lowered down to his waistband, gently tugging on it. Sans couldn't help a soft moan from slipping out of his mouth when Red attacked his neck with light nibbles. His SOUL felt like it was going to explode, and his face was burning from his blush. He knew if the lights weren't on in the living room, they'd still be able to see perfectly fine, what with how bright he was glowing.

Red really was driving him crazy.

"hmmm. he he he. who said _i_  was the oblivious one?" Red growled as he lifted Sans' shirt to expose his ribs.

The cool air of the living room sent a chill down Sans' spine, a stark contrast to Red's burning hands roaming free all over his body. It wasn't long before his pants were discarded and Red was fondling with his pelvis. Sans didn't know what was the most embarrassing, his unrestrained moans or the speed at which he summoned a glistening blue pussy. Red didn't lose time in brushing the folds with his fingers, drawing a surprised cry from Sans.

"waitwaitwait!!!"

Red instantly stopped, throwing his hands up in the air as if he had just touched fire.

"whatwhatwhat? what's wrong babe? did i hurt you? tell me!" Red sounded genuinely worried he had done something wrong.

It made Sans feel less guilty about what he was going to say. But not less embarrassed.

"i... i've never... i'm not..." He tried but the words didn't want to leave his mouth.

"you've never what sans? tell me, it's okay," Red whispered soothingly.

The way Red wrapped his arms around Sans' waist reassuringly and nuzzled his head against Sans helped him calm down.

"i've never done it with anyone before. not all the way," he finally admitted in a breath.

At first, Red didn't say anything. Sans didn't know if it was because he was surprised, or if he was searching for what to say. Or if he was looking for a way to joke about the situation... Sans just hoped it wasn't the later, because he wasn't sure he would be able not to cry if Red were to make fun of him for still being a virgin. Sometimes Red's jokes went too far.

"would you..." Red began so softly he had to cough to draw Sans' attention to him. "would you like me to be your first, then?"


	8. Edgepuff, NSFW

Despite dating for more than a whole year now, Fell had yet to make any move toward Papyrus. Which annoyed the energetic skeleton. Sure he himself was a virgin and had never done the do, but he wasn't naive! He had read the dating manual _and_  its sequel about what to do after the first date, and now knew it all by heart. The only problem was that he didn't have first hand experience. But surely, Fell wouldn't mind teaching him, like he was giving him cooking lessons?

On numerous occasion, Papyrus had set up the perfect plan to finally have sex with his edgy boyfriend, but each time it had failed, mostly due to Fell not wanting to make Papyrus uncomfortable. It always resulted in Papyrus being turned on and frustrated. He was too embarrassed to admit the truth to Fell, but he knew it wouldn't be long until he snapped.

And it wasn't like Fell always left him unsatisfied. He was actually the most perfect boyfriend Papyrus could ever wish for! He was sweet, gentle, encouraging, beautiful. Hot even. They would do plenty of cuddling and sweet kissing, sometimes even with the tongue! But everytime, _every_  time, Fell would stop before things went too far. It was really starting to drive Papyrus crazy.

So Papyrus had to find a way to convince Fell that he was mature enough to take their relationship to the next step. He began to let his hands wander to more inappropriate places when they were cuddling, he initiated make outs more often, he casually threw heavy innuendos. Sans even had a word with him one day, that he couldn't really do that when they were in polite company. Even _Sans_  had noticed! So why Fell still wasn't reacting to his flirting?

Maybe, Papyrus thought, maybe he needed to see it first hand, that Papyrus was capable of doing lewd things? With that in mind, Papyrus searched for a way to show Fell he could handle sex like a grown skeleton. The best he could think of was being caught red-handed. Or more fake being caught. Now that only left the question of _how_. He had several options he could choose from, but most of them weren't appeling. Papyrus would never try to be caught cheating on Fell for instance. So self touching it was. It soon occured to him that he would have to be full on masturbating, or knowing Fell, he would _again_  think it was a misunderstanding.

Though Papyrus wondered how one could mistake self touching with anything other than what it was.

Now that he knew what he had to do, another problem appeared: Papyrus had never touched himself. Not in this fashion. He wasn't embarrassed by the act, he just wanted to make absolutely sure that it would come accross as 'masturbation' to Fell when he saw him. He didn't want it to be too awkward, nor did he want to disgust Fell... So that left him with no other option than to train himself.

So that led to today, with Papyrus lying on his bed. Naked. He expected to have difficulties with, errr getting off, so he had brought a picture of Fell with him. To help himself get into the mood. He placed his hand on his bare pelvis and began caressing the bone. He didn't really know where to touch exactly, so he just roamed his hands anywhere, to see where it felt better. He really liked the top of his pubic symphysis so he continued playing with it, until he felt his magic gather under his fingers. It felt as if it wanted to take some kind of shape, so Papyrus concentrated on it and soon enough, a long orange penis stood between his legs, hard and erect. It was actually the first time Papyrus was seeing his magic summon ecto genitalia. He distantly thought he would've liked Fell to be the first one to see it.

At the thought of his lover, his cock jerked, sending a pleasant shiver up Papyrus' spine and he couldn't contain a moan. He shyly brushed the tip of the rod with his fingers, slowly trailing them down to the base. It felt really good but maybe...

He wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping, just like he had seen in the dating manual 2. Though in the book, it was the partner who did this, but if Papyrus closed his eyes, he could imagine it was Fell's hand around his cock, pumping him. Without realizing it, he began to buck his hips into his hand, yearning for more friction.

"Fell! FELL! NYEH!"

Would having sex with Fell feel like this? Because if so, then he really had to convince him to do it with him!

He was too deep into it to notice the door opening.

"PAP? DID YOU JUST CALL ME-" Fell choked on his words.

Papyrus only then noticed his boyfriend entering the room. Fell was blushing hard, harder than Papyrus had ever seen him. His undecided gaze kept switching from the floor to Papyrus' crotch.

"Papyrus, were you just... masturbating?"

It was Papyrus' original plan to get caught while masturbating, but for some reason, he felt embarrassed by Fell pointing it out like this. He was supposed to get caught much later, when he knew how to masturbate! Not now!

"W-WELL, I... I WAS JUST... nyeh..." He pitifully began. He just couldn't articulate his thoughts, even less with his neglected cock still hard between his legs.

"Want some help?"

"NYEH?"

Had Papyrus heard him right? Was Fell finally okay with taking Papyrus' virginity? He had to agree quickly, or else Fell might retract the offer, and who knew when he would suggest doing it again?

"YES PLEASE!"

Fell came closer and sat next to Papyrus on the bed. He eyed Papyrus' cock for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as if to say something. Maybe he wasn't satisfied with the type of genitalia Papyrus had chosen? Papyrus didn't know if he could make his magic change form now that his ecto-cock was summoned, but he could try, if Fell wanted. He was about to ask Fell when he was interrupted.

"I have to tell you though... I've never, erm... I-I'm stil a v-virgin," Fell whispered almost inaudibly.

"WHAT?!"

"WELL! UNDERFELL ISN'T EXACTLY THE IDEAL PLACE TO HAVE THIS KIND OF INTIMACY WITH SOMEONE ELSE! But... If it's with you, Papyrus, I'd like to do it," Fell explained, his embarrassed blush slowly fading away. His fingers still trembled in his lap though.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

It made Papyrus less anxious to know Fell was as inexperienced as him. And there was something very romantic to the idea of discovering sexuality together. Papyrus couldn't be happier.

"But you'll have to teach me, okay Pap?" Fell then asked. "Since you have more experience than me, will you show me how to do?"

"NYEH?"


	9. cherryberry, NSFW

Red was very supportive of Fell's relationship with Swap. After a difficult life of killed or be killed mentality, Fell had finally found someone he cared about and who loved him back. And Red really got along with Swap, so that was a plus.

So when Fell suggested they all went camping for two weeks, Red hadn't hesitated even one second. Two weeks with his favorite bro and his favorite best friend? Hell yeah!

But Red hadn't anticipated that there would be another guest to their little outing. Swap's brother, Blue.

Oh Red didn't have a problem with Blue, no. Quite the contrary even. He was crushing hard on the small skeleton. So how was he supposed to hide his feelings if they were to share the same tent?! Because of course there was no way for Red to sleep with Fell in his tent. Not a chance since Swap was here too. And bringing two individual tents for him and Blue would be a waste of space, Blue had so kindly remarked. 'WE CAN JUST SHARE THE SAME TENT!' Blue had exclaimed. And Red knew he was doomed.

It was only two weeks, he tried to reassure himself. But two weeks was actually very long, he corrected himself at the end of the first day. Since Fell all but monopolized Swap, Red was the only one left to keep Blue company. So they had spent the entire day chatting and exploring the woods. And it didn't help lessen Red's crush on Blue. In fact, what had been a little infatuation was slowly but surely turning into deeper feelings.

After dinner and a few card games, they all went to sleep. Fell was particularly exhausted (he had admitted not sleeping well last night from being to excited to spend two weeks with his lover, but Red had promised not to say anything). Red changed into his pajamas, that he wasn't used to wear but he wasn't about to repel Blue by sleeping in his dirty clothes, while Blue finished to wash his face. When the small skeleton came back to the tent, Red was already buried in his sleeping bag.

"ARE YOU ALREADY SLEEPING, RED?" Blue asked.

"uhh nah... not yet," he mumbled, unsure if it was the right answer or not.

He heard Blue slip into his sleeping bag and close the tent.

"TODAY WAS SO MUCH FUN, I HOPE TOMORROW WILL BE JUST AS FUN!" Blue whispered as quietly as he could with his booming voice. "Will you keep me company again?" He managed to tone it down a bit.

"yeah, of course!" Red replied a bit too fast. He hoped his enthusiasm wasn't showing too much.

They chatted a bit longer and finally went silent. Red could tell Blue had fallen asleep from his regular breathing pattern. He tried to stop himself but he found it impossible to not break the ultimate rule to sleeping next to someone you're not dating: he turned on his side to face blue. It was a tacit agreement that you didn't just spy on someone's face when they were sleeping, but if Red could catch a glimpse of Blue's little sleepy face, he didn't mind going to hell for it.

Even better, Blue was sleeping on his back, his head lightly turned on the side. Luckily for Red, it was toward him, so he could admire how soft looking his little cheeks were, how his mouth opened when he breathed. Red's gazed focused on his closed eyesockets, imagining Blue's starry eyes behind.

Red lifted his hand quietly, stretching it out to almost touch Blue's face. He shouldn't.

He shouldn't.

He retracted his hand, slipping it back into his sleeping back instead. He couldn't stop it from going down, down until it rubbed at his crotch. He shouldn't. But nobody would know, right? Blue was asleep. He would just have to be extra careful in being silent. It wasn't his forte, but...

He closed his eyes and let his hand wander further down under the hem of his pajamas pants. He felt his magic gather under his fingers, and with just another light touch here and there, his ruby cock was summoned, already erect.

Red didn't lose time in pumping the magic shaft, occasionally licking his hand so his cock was nice and slick. He soon was bucking into his hand, the delicious friction drawing muffled moans from him. He let his imagination get wild and creative, the mental image of Blue pleasuring him never leaving his thoughts. 'Red! Red!' he could almost hear him.

"Red!" Blue's voice echoed in the silent tent, over the wet sounds Red was making.

"y-yeah... blue... mmmh, that feel so good," Red answered him imagination.

He couldn't help a grunt from leaving his mouth and hoped he hadn't been too loud. He opened his eyes to check if Blue was still sleeping.

...And was met with a pair of big blue eyes.

He knew them.

Red couldn't stop his hand, even as he realized Blue was awake and staring at him. While he was jerking off.

"wow fuck blue?!! what the-," he shouted, suddenly aware of what he was doing in front of his crush. He knew he shouldn't have, he shouldn't-

"Were you masturbating?" Blue asked calmly, as if it could be something else.

"u-uh... no, i was just..." Red tried to think of a coherent excuse, but between his still throbbing cock and Blue's gaze focused on him, his mind went blank. "uhhh..."

"Want some help?"

Red didn't immediately understood what Blue meant. But he surely did when the small skeleton opened his sleeping bag and straddled his lap. He felt something soft and warm inside Blue's pants press against his cock. Blue bent down until his face was a just a breath apart from Red.

"So? What do you say?"

"yeah!" It didn't take time for Red to answer.

Blue then pulled him for a deep, messy kiss. Their tongues danced together, but it wasn't enough for Red who broke the kiss to nip at Blue's neck, drawing deliciously lewd sound from him. Blue soon couldn't hold it anymore and took his pants off, revealing a tantalizing ecto-pussy. Red's mouth watered at the mere sight of it hovering over his cock.

"You know," Blue began as he trailed a finger down Red's ribcage, "I've been having these thoughts about you lately... But while I'm definitely going to enjoy this, I just want you to know that it won't change anything between us. So if you wanna stay friends, I promise that-"

"blue. i don't want to stay friends," Red interrupted him. He had to get those feelings out of his chest.

Blue's eyes opened wide and then he smiled, the purest, most genuinely happy smile Red had ever seen. It almost made him want to cry from how cute Blue was.

The sweet interlude didn't keep their focus from the matter at hand for long though, and Blue finally lowered himself on Red's cock, slowly, oh so slowly. The two skeletons couldn't contain their moans, but Blue got especially loud when Red began moving. Though his fast pace wasn't helping admittedly.

"Red! Oh my stars, you're so big!"

"sshhh, b-babe. you're too loud..." Red whispered, though he had difficulties keeping his volume down too.

"But Red!! You feel so good inside me! Hmmm!"

Oh fuck, Blue was so cute like this, his face flushed and drops of sweat glistening on his skull. Red wondered if he was in heaven or something. But the friction between his cock and Blue's walls grounded him to reality.

"OH FUCK RED, RED I'M CLOSE!" Blue suddenly shouted without a warning.

There was something in the way Blue was falling apart, shouting obscenities and chanting his name, that made Red snap. He pulled Blue for a heated kiss, his tongue running over the other's teeth, asking for entrance that was granted immediately. It didn't stop Blue from moaning loudly though and Red distantly wondered if Fell and Swap could hear them.

“heh. do you think they can hear us through the tent?” Red grunted.

“yes we can,” Swap said loud enough to be heard over Red's and Blue's moans.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME MONSTERS HERE ACTUALLY WANT TO SLEEP!" Fell shouted even louder.


	10. cherryberry NSFW

Red tested the water running from the faucet. Perfect temperature. Good.

"Red, I'm a bit cold in here," Blue prompted, as if on clue.

"yeah sorry. it's ready, you can come in," Red answered.

Blue stood up from where he was sitting on the toilet seat, not without difficulty though. Red noticed in time to prop him up and helped him get into the tub. Once Blue was sat again, he let out a long sigh of contentment.

Red took the soap and the softest sponge he had found and began to scrub gently at Blue's arms, erasing the remains of sweat, drool and other body fluids that were on his body. He was pleased when he heard Blue hum and smiled when he felt him relax in the tub.

He didn't show it, but he was actually kind of nervous. He wasn't used to all of this. But since they had started doing BSDM sessions, Red had done a ton of research and he had read that aftercare was a crucial part of a session. They had both expressed curiosity in exploring kinky stuff, and soon found out that BSDM was something they were both very interested in trying. After they had tried several combinations of dom and sub, top and bottom, Red had become Blue's dom. So far, he was enjoying his role a lot, and Blue was as well. Red had been sure to ask him plenty of times, just to be sure Blue wasn't holding anything back from him. To Blue, he was the perfect dom, except for this one crucial point. Aftercare.

They had actually both been surprised by Red's lack of skill in that aspect. He was usually very careful of Blue's well being, going too far sometimes even. But strangely, as soon as he was in his dominant role, he had trouble taking care of his sweet sub. It had led to Blue experiencing sub drop one time, and that was something they both didn't want to relive ever again. So Red had suggested they'd throw 'BSDM quickies' here and there, followed by intense aftercare sessions. The scenes would be simple, nothing too extreme. A blindfold. Blue's hands tied up. Maybe a dildo if really Blue insisted. But never more than two orgasms from Blue, to which the skeleton had expressed his displeasure in the form of a pout. And after those little scenes, Red would focus on caring for his partner, going as far as having his BSDM manual opened at the right page ready nearby. He would follow what was written (not to the letter of course) and would afterward ask Blue what he had enjoyed the most and what he felt wasn't necessary.

It was all a question of equilibrium.

Blue often mentioned he was prone to getting cold after a scene, so today Red had decided to draw him a nice and warm bath.

Red was brought back to reality by Blue splashing water at his face. His surprised face drew a little laugh from him, making Red smile in return.

"How about you join me?" Blue suggested.

"in the bath? no thanks," Red replied.

"Oh come one! It'll make you feel good! You'll be more relaxed!" Blue insisted.

"The tub is too small for both of us, blue. it won't be comfortable for any of us."

" _I_ 'll be more relaxed?" Blue tried as a last resort.

The way Blue's head was tilted forward, his lovely eyes lifted up to meet Red's gaze... And how Blue was flushed a lovely blush... It all led to Red yielding and standing up to take off his clothes. He then carefully joined Blue, but despite his best efforts, water still spilled over the tub. Oh well.

"happy?"

"Yes!"

Blue took the still soapy sponge and began mimicking what Red had done to him earlier. It felt nice and Red finally began to relax too.

"you do realize that _i_ 'm the one that's supposed to take care of you, right? and not the opposite," Red teased, without stopping Blue though. Because it indeed felt nice.

In lieu of an answer, Blue came closer to Red, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss that Red immediately reciprocated. Blue's tongue invited Red's in his mouth, the two appendages brushing hotly against each other, drawing delicious sounds from the small skeleton. It wasn't the time to get all handsy with his sweet little sub, but Red couldn't help roaming his hands over Blue's body when the small skeleton wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him close and deepen the kiss. He brushed the parts that he knew drove Blue crazy, his floating ribs, his tail bone, oh how he wanted to chew on that one! When he began to caress the insides of Blue's femurs and felt the tell tale crackling of his magic, he immediately removed his hands from the water as if he had just touched fire.

It was an aftercare session! They weren't supposed to get at it again!

"Reeeed!!!" Blue whined. "Pleaaaaase!"

"no, blue! now is not the time! i have to get better at aftercaring you!"

For several moments, the bathroom was filled with laughter, splash sounds and huffs from the two grabbing at each other's arms to hug for one and escape the hug for the other. While Red was bigger in size, he knew he had no chance in winning the fight, what with Blue training regularly with Red's brother. So he gave up trying to pry himself away from Blue's embrace. When Blue finally got what he wanted, he kissed Red again, taking his hand to guide it to his already summoned pussy.

From there on, Red took full control of the situation, slipping his arms under Blue's legs and proping him up on the edge of the bathtub, pushing the shampoo bottles away uncarefully. He broke the kiss to trail his tongue down Blue's face, gently nibbling at his neck bones, then going further down to lick at the bite marks he had left on Blue's ribcage during their early play. He recalled Blue was still sore from it and began massaging his hip joints and blue's reaction was immediate. He arched back, his head falling backward to touch the tiled walls of the bathroom.

"R-reeed! Aaah..."

Red smiled and lowered his head to Blue's pussy's level. It was glistening from arousal and so inviting. He gently brushed his fingers accross it and sweeped his tongue over the folds, tasting the sweet juices of his boyfriend. Blue's hands rushed to the back of Red's skull, half caressing and half pushing it to press against his mound, until Red was nose deep in it. He hummed in pleasure, Blue's scent invading his nose, and the vibrations sent a delicious shiver up Blue's spine who contained a moan by slamming his hand over his mouth. But Red would have none of that. Blue had asked for this after all, so it was the least he could do to let his enjoyment show.

Red pinned Blue's arms with his hands, and Blue was left with no other choice but to express his excitement with his legs, kicking them left and right, splashing water everywhere. It didn't distract Red from the task at hand, and he pushed his tongue inside Blue's folds deeper, sometimes pulling back to nip at his clit.

"Red! Red, I'm close!" Blue warned, his eyelights turning into stars.

Red released Blue's left arm and joined his fingers to his tongue, crooking them so that he was sure to reach _that_  spot in Blue's insides. The small skeleton immediately began to scream in earnest incoherent babbles that kinda sounded like Red's name but not quite. Red only increased the speed of his fingers.

Blue suddenly tensed, letting an undignified grunt, before going lax in Red's hold.

Red carefully maneuvered him to get back in the water when he noticed there was barely any of it left in the tub. He turned his head around to see the mess they had just made of the bathroom floor. And not just the floor in fact. How did they manage to splash water all the way to the fucking mirror above the sink?!

"see? _this_  is why i don't want to get in the tub with you," Red said, pointing at the bathroom floor, drawing a tired laugh from Blue.


	11. rottenjoke NSFW

_"I WOULD PATELLA YOU YOU'RE CUTE BUT I THINK YOU'D JUST FIND IT HUMERUS"_

_"I HEARD YOU HUMANS HAVE A SKELETON INSIDE OF YOU. WANT ANOTHER ONE?"_

_"YOU ARE DEAD SEXY. LITERALLY."_

_"THEY SAY SKELETONS DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO ASK YOU FOR YOUR NUMBER, YET HERE I AM."_

_"IS THAT A BONE ATTACK IN YOUR POCKET, OR ARE YOU JUST HAPPY TO SEE ME?"_

_"TIBIA HONEST, I'D LOVE TO TAKE YOU HOME AND RATTLE THOSES BONES."_

 

* * *

 

How could Black not realize what he was doing to Sans? The normally lazy skeleton wasn't upset often, but right now he was internally fuming. He knew Black was a huge flirt, but he was really pushing it too far! He had even hitted on Jerry once. On Je-fucking-rry!

Sans knew it was never serious. That was just how Black was. It was actually one of the first things Black had admitted feeling guilty about when they had started dating, but he was so used to resort to such techniques from living in his world that while he was trying to change, progress was very slow. But Black was trying, and that was more important to Sans than him succeeding.

And to be honest... It was kind of a turn on... Knowing that Black was flirting with all those monsters and humans, but had still chosen him over everyone else... It made Sans feel important, cherished. It was a feeling he really wasn't used to. And he liked it.

But that didn't stop him from being very jealous of anyone Black was flirty with, their little group of skeleton alternates being the only exception. Sans was fine with Black and Blue hitting on each other for example, he found it rather cute even. And don't get him started about how hot it was to watch Black and Fell interract. He could pop a boner just from thinking about it.

But there was a limit to everything, and tonight Black had crossed this limit by making a move on each and every one of their guests. From Papyrus to Swap, Red or Fell, he had hitted on everybody. And had practically ignored him the entire night. Granted Black had drunk more than usual and was now pretty tipsy, but still! How could he think Sans wouldn't be jealous of the others?

So when Black went to the kitchen to grab a glass of fresh water, Sans made sure to join him discreetly. He didn't want any of their guests to get curious and come to the kitchen after all.

He stood behind Black's back silently for a moment, debating how to get his point across.

"are you avoiding me?" He finally growled, without even meaning to sound so menacing.

"S-SANS? WHAT THE-" Black shouted in surprise, about to turn around but Sans took a hold of his arms before he could do so.

He also put a hand over his mouth. Shouting like that and letting the others know what was about to happen in the kitchen wouldn't do. Still, he took care in not being too harsh with the drunk skeleton. Scaring Black wasn't what he wanted.

"it's unfair, you know. you chat with everyone, you smile, you laugh at _their_  puns, enjoy when _they_  compliment you, flush when _they_  flirt back... and you ignore _me_."

Sans felt Black shiver in his hold, and hugged him tighter as if to keep him warm. He gently let his head drop on Black's shoulder and nuzzled the other's skull. He smiled when he felt Black relax in his embrace, even reciprocating his nuzzle.

Sans removed his hand from Black's mouth only to capture it in a deep kiss, sneaking his deep blue tongue past Black's pointy teeth to brush against the purple appendage. Sans didn't care how messy the kiss was, how their combined magic trailed down Black's chin. He broke the kiss to lick at it while Black let out a gasp at finally breathing again.

Then he slipped his free hand under the hem of Black's pants, smiling when Black moaned when his fingers brushed his sensitive bones. Sans slowed down to give Black time to say if he was okay to continue, which apparently he was if Black's gaze was anything to go by. His eyelights were fuzzy and unfocused. So he was enjoying this, huh?

"hmmm black... i can feel your magic under my fingers," Sans whispered as he groped at Black's pubic symphysis, feeling his magic manifest into a sweet pussy. "ooh, what's that? a pussy? just for me? oh you shouldn't have..." He teased.

"HNN SA- AH!" Black tried but gasped when Sans brushed a finger on his clit.

"do you have any idea how it made me feel, seeing you flirt with everyone else? care to remind me who's your boyfriend?" Sans growled, his fingers going faster.

"Y-YOU..." Black moaned.

"and who's the only one who can touch you like _this_?" He continued.

"HMM SA-SANS! YOU!" Black's voice was pitched higher than usual.

"yeah! me! and who do you belong to?!"

Sans relentlessly plunged his fingers in Black's pussy, drawing obscene squelching sounds that almost covered Black's gasps and moans. He crooked his fingers and Black all but keened as his body tensed, jerking in Sans' grasp.

" _mine_!" Sans almost shouted as he milked Black dry, only slowing his fingers when he felt his orgasm was over.

While Black was catching his breath and overall recovering from his orgasm, Sans removed his fingers from his pussy, lifting his hand to his mouth and licking the fluids covering it. When he was satisfied with it, he captured Black's mouth in another deep kiss, enjoying the moan it drew from Black from tasting his own cum on Sans' tongue. He kept kissing him for a moment, his hands caressing Black's body gently until he was fully back from his high.

He drew away and planted a kiss on the back of Black's skull, whispering to him one last time, "i hope i made myself clear."

As he turned around to go back to the living room with everyone, he was stopped by Black's hand grabbing his arm.

"NOT COMPLETELY," Black smiled alluringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rehlia, Soloshikigami, craftinggal101 and 2 anons on tumblr for helping me with Black's pick-up lines at the beginning. Thank you also to the others who sent suggestions, I couldn't put them all in but they made me laugh! (I was planning to put only 3, but then I couldn't choose...)


	12. Inkberry, SFW, sad

Living in the void was lonely. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to. It was boring.

But Ink didn't like to go to the universes. Well, he liked going there to explore them, to see what kind of personalities the monsters had. But he didn't like actually spending time there with alternative Sanses or Papyruses...

Because whenever he went back to his home, to the void, they would forget him. And Ink had no choice but to face it each time he came back to his friends' universe. His one-sided friends.

He was used to it now, of course. But it didn't lessen the pain in any way.

Still, he had his duty to jump from world to world and make sure some error wasn't occuring anywhere. He just stopped mingling with the inhabitants.

Ink didn't think it was possible, but the void became even more lonely.

One day, as he was visiting the Underswap universe, watching the skeleton brothers' household from outside the window, he witnessed something he never thought could happen.

Swap Sans and Swap Papyrus had a fight. And from what transpired, a pretty bad one. Swap Sans was angry, shouting and spitting insults at his brother, and Swap Papyrus was throwing furniture around in rage. It was the first time Ink had seen one of the chillest skeleton in all their alternate selves be so upset. Or just be upset, period.

It broke his heart seeing Swap Sans begin to cry and run to his bedroom to bury his head in his pillow. He watched him cry for a good another hour, before it was clear Swap Sans had passed out from exhaustion.

Without thinking about it too much, Ink took a piece of paper and wrote a little note on it.

_'Don't worry Sans! You're feeling blue now but it's gonna pass!'_

He used his magical ink to place it on Swap Sans' night table, and discreetly left Underswap.

He came back the next day, just to check on Swap Sans. He found him on his bed, reading his note. He was pleased to see a shy smile appear on his face. And the blue blush on his face was adorable.

Glad that the little skeleton was happy again, he left Underswap to go explore other new worlds.

Several weeks later, Ink recalled the incident and decided to come back again, to be sure Swap Sans and his brother hadn't argued with each other again. He found them both cuddled together in front of the TV, laughing. 'Good thing' Ink thought. Just like last time, he went to leave a small note on Swap Sans' desk, where he was surprised to see his previous note, neatly folded and kept safe in a box. It made him smile.

_'Glad to see you feel better! You're doing great Sansy!'_

Ink couldn't resist coming back the next day again. Maybe he'd be able to catch Swap Sans reading his note again.

And sure enough, there he was, his eyelights morphed into stars as he was reading Ink's message. But then he went to his desk, scribbled something on a piece of paper and placed it in evidence on his desk. He even put a star sticker on it.

Ink waited for Swap Sans to leave his room before sneaking inside and looking at his note.

_'THANK YOU! YOUR KIND WORDS REALLY HELPED ME! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY TOO!_   
_-Blue_

_PS: who are you?'_

A multicolor blush bloomed on Ink's face.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. But he liked it, and decided to come back everyday to leave little notes to Swap Sans, in the hopes of getting if only one in return.

A new routine began to settle for Ink. He'd wake up, go to Underswap to see Swap Sans' reaction to his note, read his reply, then go visit newly created worlds, and come back to Underswap at night to write his own reply.

He discovered how funny it was to exchange with Swap Sans. They 'talked' about anything, how Outertale's echo flowers were the prettiest ones, how hot the lava was in Hotlands in Underfell, how Swapfell Sans secretly loved blackberry pie... Despite Ink knowing all those worlds like the back of his hand, Swap Sans still found new things to tell him that he didn't know. Their notes became longer and longer.

_'I'D LIKE TO MEET YOU.'_

Swap Sans' note one day read. Ink had known this day would come when Swap Sans couldn't contain his curiosity. It was the first thing he had asked after all.

Ink didn't know what to do. Should he reveal who he was to Swap Sans or leave him in the dark about his identity? It took him a long time to decide. He didn't return to Underswap until he had made up his mind.

All of this led to Ink standing alone in Swap Sans' room today. By now, he knew perfectly Swap Sans' schedule. He was supposed to come back soon, but Ink had come early enough to give himself time to back out, just in case.

He was about to 'officially' meet Swap Sans today. The small skeleton he had a crush on. It hadn't taken him long to realize he had feelings for this particular Sans. And today, no matter what his answer would be, he'd confess to him. Ink had to. Swap Sans deserved to know.

The door opened and Ink heard a gasp behind him. He turned around slowly, as if Swap Sans would fly away if he did so too suddenly.

"Uhm. Hello."

Urgh, great. How eloquent, Ink.

"ARE... ARE YOU-?" Swap Sans began, only to be interrupted by tears forming in his eyesockets.

"Y-yeah... I'm happy to finally meet you, Sans."

The small skeleton blushed, rubbed his eyesockets and then lifted his head up, revealing the cutest smile Ink had ever seen. Swap Sans then took Ink's hand and guided them to sit on his bed. He began chatting happily, saying how happy he was from finally meeting the one he had been exchanging notes with for so long. Ink felt his SOUL swell when Swap Sans referred to him as his 'best friend'. He had never even had a real friend before.

"I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU'RE HERE TODAY. THERE'S SOMETHING I WANTED TO TELL YOU. YOU SEE..." Swap Sans began, his voice going more quiet and shivering. He was also blushing hard. "THERE'S... THIS MONSTER I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT A LOT LATELY. AS MORE THAN A FRIEND."

Oh.

Swap Sans was in love.

As much as it sent a painful punch to Ink's SOUL, he still wanted to support his friend, so he put a friendly hand on Swap Sans' shoulder, smiling at him.

"Really? That's great, Sans! I'm so happy for you," he sounded bitter, despite his best efforts.

"I... HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET... I GUESS I WANTED YOUR OPINION FIRST? HE HE..." He was clearly nervous. He must've really been into this monster. "WOULD _YOU_  GO OUT WITH ME? F-F-FOR EXAMPLE!"

...

"I-I guess it's more about if this... this monster makes you happy? If he makes you feel good?" Ink choked on his words.

The mere thought of someone else touching his precious little crush was making Ink see red. He never knew he had it in him to be jealous.

"WELL... I... Yeah, he does make me feel good," Swap Sans admitted in a whisper.

The way he murmured his answer, how sweet and pure he sounded talking about _someone else_  made Ink snap. He pushed Swap Sans on his back, bending over his body, his two arms propped on each side of Swap Sans' head. He was trapped.

"But could he make you feel as good as I do?" Ink almost cried.

Ink had screwed up. He could see it in Swap Sans' surprised gaze. But he hadn't been able to stop himself. Now it was too late. Showing his jealousy instead of being supportive to his friend just telling him he had found someone he loved... It made Ink want to cry.

Swap sans wrapping his arms around his neck jolted him awake, opening his eyes he hadn't even realized having closed.

"It's you."

It was whispered so quietly Ink wouldn't have believed Swap Sans had really said it if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyesockets.

"IT'S YOU!" Swap Sans repeated.

And to be sure he was understood, Swap Sans pulled himself up and kissed Ink.

 

* * *

 

Ink came back the next day, unable to forget those moments in Swap Sans' room. He couldn't help a blush at the memory.

The fresh echo flowers he had plucked earlier in Outertale were still whispering his sweet words of love for Swap Sans. Today he'd ask him out on a date!

The door opened and Ink heard a gasp behind him. He turned around eagerly, impatient to see Swap Sans again.

"Hey Sans! Hi!"

Pff. Not more eloquent than last time.

"ARE... ARE YOU-?" Swap Sans began, only to be interrupted by tears forming in his eyesockets.

"Uh?"

Hadn't he... already seen this?

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO'S BEEN LEAVING ME THOSE LITTLE NOTES? I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"

 

 

 

  
Today the void was lonelier than ever.


	13. Honeyketchup, NSFW

"come on sans."

"no."

"please."

"i said no."

"come oooooooooooooon."

"i am not going to fuck you right here, in the middle of the street, swap!"

Ever since Swap had gotten pregnant, his sex drive had skyrocketted to the point where even Sans, who was known to be particularly fond of the activity, had to decline Swap's multiple offers. At 3 months into the pregnancy, the lanky skeleton was constantly horny. It wouldn't have been such a problem if he wasn't so adament in letting Sans know each and every time he wanted to go at it, no matter what situation they were in. On the bus, at the supermarket, in the middle of a movie night with their brothers. Sans loved Swap with every fiber of his existence, but even he had a limit to his patience. And Swap was crossing this limit way too often lately.

Like today, when Swap had began exclaiming how he wanted to fuck with Sans in the middle of their outing. They were shopping for baby stuff, and seeing all those other couples in the store had apparently triggered another sexual urge. Swap had spent the last two hours begging Sans to fuck him.

And Sans might have agreed, but they had already done it 4 times today. And it wasn't even noon.

"saaaaaaaaaaaans. i wanna fuuuuuuuuuuuck," Swap insisted, his twangy voice extremely annoying.

Sans inhaled slowly, counted one, two, three, and exhaled. He could do this, they were almost home. And once they were, he would hopefully be able to convince Swap that a dildo would work just as fine as his own dick.

"babe, let's at least wait until we're home okay?" Sans almost pleaded.

"but i wanna fff-"

"s w a p s t o p."

Sans hadn't planned to _growl_  at Swap and immediately regretted it. He quickly tried to apologize to his lover but it was already too late.

"sniff."

Sans fucked up, he fucked up bad. Orange tears were already beginning to fall down Swap's face. It was rare Swap cried, even while pregnant, but when he did... it was truly heart breaking. Sans felt very bad and tried to invite his boyfriend to a hug, but his hand was violently batted away.

"don't touch me."

Sans let out a long sigh and buried his hand in his jacket pocket again.

They reached their car and got inside quietly. Sans felt so bad. All morning long he had asked Swap to stop talking, but now the heavy silence between them was deafening. The sounds of Swap sniffing next to him was atrocious. It made him want to cry too.

"for all that it's worth... i'm sorry."

The drive back home was tense, to say the least.

Swap didn't speak to Sans for two days after that. It was the first time Sans had seen him be so upset, pregnant or not. He didn't know what to do, he tried litterally everything. He cooked Swap's favorite meals, invited Swap's brother, Blue, and his best friend, Red, for a sleep over, said the worst puns he could think of... But nothing could cheer the pregnant skeleton.

But as time passed, Sans became worried to not be intimate with his mate. Sex was a crucial activity in monster pregnancies, it was the only reliable way to give enough magic for the SOULing to grow safely within the bearer's ecto-womb. While it wasn't dangerous not to have sex in two days, Sans was worried it would end up being longer, if Swap's still pouting attitude was anything to go by. Not to mention Sans felt really shitty.

So one afternoon, Sans decided to risk it all. He knew that only a direct approach would work with Swap, so he innocently sat next to him on the couch, opened his pants zipper and began jerking off. As simply as that.

He saw Swap give him a side look before being distracted by a wave of arousal. Oh shit it felt good. He hadn't been touched in two days after all, and he wasn't used to that.

"hmmm..." He moaned.

He ran his fingers up and down his shaft, closing his eyes when he ran his thumb over the head, smearing a bead of precum all over it. He imagined it was Swap's talented tongue and couldn't contain another moan.

"haaa... swap..."

"s-shut up."

He turned his head and was pleased to see an adorable orange blush all over Swap's face. It was clear he was very affected by what Sans was doing, but his avoiding gaze let Sans know it still wasn't enough.

"swap... look at me..." Sans half hushed half moaned.

He turned around to be more face to face with Swap. From here, he could admire his boyfriend getting more and more bothered. The pouting skeleton was now fully focused on Sans' hand, his hungry stare was sending shivers up and down Sans' spine.

"babe, you know you only have to ask to- ah!" Sans moaned in surprise when Swap's hand wrapped around his cock. "hmmm... fffuck swap it feels good."

"oh yeah? well too bad because you can go suck it by yourself," swap suddenly muttered as he removed his hand and turned away from Sans.

"wha-? no! swap! come one babe, please!" Sans whined.

"no! fuck off!" Swap scooted away.

"pfff. as you want," Sans huffed. "but we both know _i_ 'm not the always horny one!"

From then on, Sans did his best to not stay silent. Between his moans and his grunts, he made sure Swap was aware how much he was enjoying himself. His vocalizations finally annoyed Swap, who soon let out exasperated sighs.

"stop that sans."

"haa... haa... but it feels so good..."

"cut it out, you bonehead!"

"hmmm... keep talking babe. i'm close."

"oh shut up!" Swap finally snapped, turning his upset face to Sans, making him smile.

He was yielding.

"why don’t you come over here and make me?"

And in a swift flick of his wrist, Sans came into his hand, blue cum coating his fingers and dripping down his hand. Sans took a moment to catch his breath before turning his gaze toward his lover. Swap was blushing profusely, his gaze focused once again on Sans. It was clear at this point that Swap was more than aroused, but also that his stubbornness was still in the way of him joining Sans. Luckily, Sans knew exactly what to do.

He lifted his arm until his hand was right in front of Swap's mouth, which opened, a long tangerine tongue darting out to lap at the cum coated fingers. Sans pushed his fingers in, playing with that tongue, smiling when he heard Swap hum in pleasure. He removed his fingers from Swap's mouth and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"swap, my love. i'm sorry for the other day," he simply said.

"hmm," Swap only answered, but he nuzzled his head in Sans' hand.

"i love you."

Sans bent forward to place a sweet kiss on Swap's mouth. When he drew away, Swap was smiling at him. And Sans knew everything was forgiven.

"i love you too," Swap said back. And before Sans could even say anything else, he added, "and now, if you could finish what you started and fuck me, that'd be nice."


	14. rottenjoke, NSFW

Black's pussy tightened around Sans' cock. It made those delicious wet sounds when Sans' dick plunged in and out of it. Black's moans echoed in the empty basement.

Sans claimed Black's mouth when he felt his orgasm approaching. He scrapped his tongue on Black's pointy teeth, letting out a heated grunt. He sped up the pace and swallowed Black's high pitched cries as he rammed into his sweet little spot all the way to the back.

"HAA, HAA, S-SAAANS! MORE! MORE! YES!"

It was endearing and extremely hot to see the usually composed Black fall apart like this. But Sans wanted more. He trailed his hand down to Black's clit and began massaging the sensitive nub of magic. Black immediately tensed, curling on himself and tightened his grasp on Sans' back, nearly ripping his shirt appart.

Black's orgasm threw Sans over the edge as well, grunting loudly as his cock buried one last time in Black's pussy.

They caught their breath in silence for a moment, Black caressing lighly Sans' back as he pulled out. Their mixed fluids leaked from Black's entrance, dripping on the crate they were resting on.

"I LOVE YOU," Black whispered after a while.

"i love you t-" Sans began before he and Black froze as they heard the door of the basement open.

_fuck fuck fuck_

Sans all but threw Black off the crate and tried not to laugh when he heard the inelegant thump he did when he fell on the ground. He sat on the floor behind the crate, making sure his bare (and dirty) bottom was hidden. He checked one last time that Black was completely hidden behind the crate just in time to hear lazy footsteps and more energetic ones finish coming down the stairs.

"OH SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BROTHER?"

"oh hey sans"

Papyrus and Swap. Sans needed to be careful.

"hey, i was just... cleaning."

Great Sans. As if. He winced when Black hit him lightly on his leg. That was a blatant lie, and even Black knew that. Nobody could believe Sans was willingly cleaning the basement.

"RIGHT, SANS. AND IF I GO BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM, ALL YOUR DISGUSTING SOCKS WILL HAVE DISAPPEARED," Papyrus teased sarcastically.

"hey, cut him some slack, pap. and aren't you the one always complaining that he never cleans? you should enjoy while it lasts," Swap chimed in, and Sans sent him a mental thanks.

No one knew Sans and Black were dating. It was mostly because Black was adamant on letting no one know how much he truly cared about the lazy skeleton. It all came from his native world, Underswapfell, where even having a relationship with another monster was a sign of weakness. Black knew he was safe, especially in their circle of alternate skeletons, but he couldn't shake this feeling of fear that constricted his SOUL whenever Sans brought up the subject. He had admitted he just wanted to keep Sans safe, because he just knew that if even one monster from his world came to know they were together, Sans would be in trouble. And since he was a 1 HP monster, trouble meant, well...

So as much as it pained Sans to lie to Papyrus, his own brother, about his feelings for Black, he understood his boyfriend's reasons for not telling anyone about them.

They had been dating secretly for a little more than a year now. It was more and more difficult to keep it secret, but their feelings for each other made it work.

"but what about you? what are you doing down here?" Sans tried to change the subject.

"SANS! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJ-"

"we were about to go back to underswap. we're having a date and i wanted to show pap our version of your hotland," Swap interrupted him, and Sans wanted to hug him.

"DID YOU KNOW THEIR HOTLAND IS COVERED IN SNOW?! CAN YOU IMAGINE?!" Papyrus beamed, his eyelights shimmering.

"wow, sounds nice," Sans only said, hoping they wouldn't elaborate and just leave.

"ah, I forgot my cigs upstairs," Swap said suddenly. "babe, can you go first? blue's waiting for us, just tell him i'll be there in 5 mins," he asked Papyrus, who agreed and walked through the portal to Underswap. Which left Swap and Sans 'alone'.

After a few tense moments, Swap got out a cig from the central pocket of his hoodie, lighted it up and put it between his teeth.

"what the f-," Sans began, only to be interrupted by Swap blowing smoke toward him.

It was his way of saying 'yup, i just lied to your bro,' and Sans didn't like it and frowned at Swap.

"hey now, don't be like that. we're both hiding stuff from our bros," Swap said casually with a smile.

He didn't seem to have mean intentions, that much was clear, but Sans still didn't know why he was still here.

"so what is it all about?" He chose to ask simply.

"i just wanted to remind you that pap is a grown up adult, no matter how little and naive you still think he is. he's worried about you. i'm sure you're not hiding stuff from him to purposefully be a dick," and he actually _winked_  at him at this word. "all i'm saying is that it's time you trusted him. completely."

Sans was taken aback. Him? Not trusting Papyrus? Well that was a first. He huffed and was about to defend himself when Swap's gaze diverted from him to the crate next to him. Where Black was hiding.

"you're safe here sans," he concluded and turned toward the portal. "well, bye sans. and bye black," he added the very moment he crossed the portal.

Sans then silently turned around to face Black. He didn't want to repeat Swap's words, but he couldn't help but agree with him. He wanted nothing more than to tell Papyrus the truth about their relationship, but he had yet to convince Black. Should he bring the subject back up? It didn't seem like a good idea, if Black letting out a frustrated grunt was anything to go by.

"URGH, HE NOTICED? HIM OF ALL PEOPLE? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT."

"well, swap is a smart guy. i'm not surprised," Sans said.

"I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS. I CAN HEAR YOU THINK. I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOUR BROTHER ABOUT US."

"well, wouldn't it be simpler to just spill the beans? we wouldn't have to hide, or to find weird places to do it," he pointedly looked at his and Black's bare bottoms. "i wouldn't have to push you from a crate, for instance. by the way, your ass is going to be seven different shades of purple after that little stunt."

"SHUT UP," Black grumbled, making Sans laugh.

"speaking of which... we kinda got interrupted," Sans lowered his voice to a deep rumble. He knew it drove Black mad when he spoke like this.

"NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT."

Sans smiled hungrily as Black spread open his legs, revealing his still summoned pussy.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"


	15. puppyberry, NSFW-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Papyrus is called Swell. It's not intended as being either Swapfell purple, Swapfell red or Fellswap gold. I know it's confusing...

Blue and Swell arrived in front of the nightclub. From the number of people ligning up next to the entrance, it seemed the club was packed, but luckily Blue knew one of the bouncers and the two lovers were let in without too much difficulties.

They walked down a long corridor before arriving in a huge more open area, crowded with people, monsters and humans alike. Loud music boomed from several speakers and flashy blue light rained from the ceiling on the moving bodies underneath. It reminded Blue of the waves of the raging sea and he couldn't help but want to plunge head first in the storm.

Next to him, Swell was rocking back and forth awkwardly. Blue took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew it was the first time Swell was going to a nightclub and that he wasn't completely at ease. Blue hoped he would enjoy himself a bit more once he got more comfortable, and the best way to achieve that was to just jump right in. So he pulled Swell to the dancefloor and began shaking his body in rhythm to the beat.

At first, Swell only looked at Blue dancing, but with encouragements from the small skeleton, he began to... well 'dance' wouldn't be the right word, he began to move right and left. Blue could see he was trying to mimic his movements. While his booty swaying was still unsure and awkward, Blue couldn't keep his eyes from it.

Oh, how he had dreamt of this booty...

He hoped that today he would finally get to have a look at it without this annoying layer of clothes on top...

Blue had 'met' Swell through a dating site. They had got along very well right off the bat and had started a long-distance relationship. It didn't bother them not to have met in person before they started dating, though they both wanted to meet officially one day. After 7 months of texting each others non stop, the occasion to meet irl finally presented itself.

Swell was hired by a small company for an internship and had to move in the city Blue lived in. The internship would only last 2 months, so it was difficult for Swell to find cheap accomodations for such a short period of time. Blue then suggested they shared his flat for those two months. He was glad he would be able to help Swell, and he also hoped that it would deepen their relationship. They both knew it was kind of risky to be living together so soon after actually meeting for the first time, but they wanted to try.

So Swell had been living in Blue's appartment for two weeks now. So far, everything was fine, more than fine even. They were just so happy to finally meet that they skipped the whole first irl meeting awkwardness altogether. That being said, it was clear Swell was still a bit hesitant in showing affection to Blue. It took them two days to have their first kiss, and since then Blue was unable to think about anything other than that. But he wanted to make sure Swell was comfortable before pushing their relationship to the next step.

So for now, Blue kept it to innocent touching and frustrating make out sessions.

Coming to the nightclub tonight was a way to help Swell relax, he was always so anxious! Blue thought that maybe a drink would help, so he pulled Swell toward the bar and ordered two simple cocktails. Nothing too strong. It wouldn't do to end up shit faced in front of his boyfriend, and Blue knew himself...

Swell was thankful for the beverage and gulped it down quickly. He ordered another one and this time he took his time to really savor it. The two then began chatting comfortably, or rather shouted with how loud the music was. Blue asked what parts of the city Swell had liked the most when he had guided him to his personal favorite places, asked if there was a place he wanted to visit they hadn't been to... Then Swell told Blue about his own hometown, and how he'd like to show Blue around one day.

At some point, they were interrupted by a human who had apparently drunk a bit too much and thought it was funny to hit on Blue. It was clear he didn't do it with mean intent, he was just completely smashed, but still it was a bit annoying. Swell in particular didn't appreciate it and he actually _grunted_  at the human as he wrapped a possessive arm around Blue's waist.

The two lovers finally decided to find a calmer spot to continue chatting, but the club was way more packed than before and they had no choice but to go next to the restrooms to finally find some calm. Swell's arm never left Blue's waist, and with the help of the alcohol running in his system, it didn't take long for Blue to get on his toes and invite Swell for long heated kisses. They made out for a long while, until Blue couldn't stop himself from pressing his body against Swell, who slipped his hand between his legs and broke the kiss in a gasp when he felt Blue's newly summoned pussy.

He stuttered flusteredly for a moment, his skull glowing this lovely golden color, before calming down and focusing his gaze on Blue. The small skeleton shivered from both the attention and his agitated magic. Swell must've somehow found the answer of his silent question because he suddenly grabbed Blue's hand and all but shoved him in the first free toilet booth he found, uncaring of the monsters or humans who might have seen them.

As soon as the booth door was closed, Swell captured Blue's mouth in a heated kiss, their tongues mingling together in a beautiful dance. When Blue had to break the kiss to catch his breath, Swell kneeled down before him and tugged on his pants, silently asking him permission to remove them, which Blue granted with an eager nod of his head. It was finally happening! They were going to do it! Fuck, Blue was so ready for this!

Swell then carefully pulled Blue's pants down, revealing a glistening pussy ready to be fucked. Blue shivered when he saw the look of pure lust on Swell's face. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed him, right here, right now. Swell lifted a trembling hand but then stopped right before he actually touched Blue's begging mound. Oh what a tease!

"blue, i... i want to do this with you..." Swell whispered softly, as if he shouldn't.

"YES, YES! SWELL PLEASE! I WANT YOU!" Blue moaned, kissing him deeply again, just in case his arousal wasn't clear.

"really?!" Swell exclaimed as he broke the kiss.

Blue was taken aback. Swell was genuinely surprised. Did he really think Blue wouldn't want to do it?

"YEAH, OF COURSE!" He said as reassuringly as he could.

That look of lust came back to Swell's gaze.

"are you sure? once we start, i might not be able to stop," Swell purred in Blue's ear canal, his voice a deep rumble sending a wave of arousal down Blue's spine.

Blue felt his pussy throb.

"but i want to warn you," Swell added, and Blue almost didn't hear him if it wasn't for the next part, "i've never had sex so I don't know if i'll-"

"WAIT, WHAT?!!"

Blue couldn't believe it. Swell was a virgin? But... But...

"BUT YOU LOOK SO HOT!" Blue shouted, drawing an embarrassed laugh from the tall skeleton, who was now a blushing mess.

"y-yeah well... it's just... i haven't had many partners so... erm..." He fumbled over his words.

Blue suddenly realised where they were and decided a nightclub's dirty (and quite frankly smelly) restrooms were in no way fit for someone's first time so he gently pushed Swell and put his pants back. Before Swell could even think of misinterpreting his actions, he took his hand and smiled at him.

"LET'S GO HOME, SWELL," and then he added with a wink, "AND I'LL SHOW YOU ONE OR TWO TRICKS THAT WILL MAKE YOU NEVER WANNA STOP."


	16. kedgeup, SFW

Today was a really big day. Even bigger than the day monsterkind was freed.

Today Sans' brother, Papyrus, was getting married. And Fell's little boyfriend was all over the place. First he woke up one hour _before_  Fell. And Fell was a very early bird so that was saying something. When he got to the kitchen, Sans had already chulked down 4 cups of coffee. He was clearly overstressing himself so Fell grabbed him and made him sit tight while he gave him a relaxing massage. Fell spent a good thirty minutes to just caress his shoulders and neck, running his hands over Sans' small body and kneading the magic keeping the bones together. He was feeling less and less tension as Sans was letting out more and more sighs. Fuck, Sans was so very cute...

Not now Fell.

Then Sans had panicked when they had packed for the trip to Papyrus' house, who lived quite far. Fell had already prepared their suitcase the night before, just to be sure not to forget anything at the last moment, but in his panicked state, Sans couldn't remember that. So he began another suitcase and got very upset at not finding the clothes he wanted to take. He was about to explode when Fell hugged him and helped him calm down, reminding him their suitcase was already done and waiting for them so he didn't need to worry. It was clear Sans needed this so they cuddled for a bit longer. Fell almost wanted to lower down his hand that was caressing Sans' back. Down, down, down...

_Not now Fell._

They had wasted a lot of time with this, so Fell hurried Sans to the car and they were off for an 11 hours car ride. If they didn't take too many breaks, Fell assured Sans they'd be in time for the opening ceremony. It didn't really helped with the small skeleton's nerves though, and he kept on fidgeting on his seat. At some point, Fell feared he might explode so he stopped at the first rest area he found. Sans calmed himself with a nice bottle of ketchup while Fell sipped a cup of black coffee. Fell decided it was better to really make sure Sans was completely rested before hitting the road again, so they really took their time.

Then it was time to get going again, but Fell soon realized he needed to stop again. He... may have drunk a little bit too much of coffee.

After a quick restroom break, they resumed their journey accross the country. They managed to drive for 3 hours without stopping before it was noon and they had to stop somewhere to eat. Fell wanted the break to be quick, but for some unknown reason, they couldn't find a single rest area that sold sandwiches. So they had no choice but to go to a restaurant, which Fell knew would make them lose some precious time. He figured he could always drive a tad bit faster, but he didn't want to do anything dangerous. He tried to eat quickly but Sans on the other hand... Let's just say he took his time eating the starter, then the main course. Then dessert... Fell knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to tell him to be faster, but stars how he wanted to just shove the food down Sans' throat and make him swallow. Which gave him other ideas...

_NOT FUCKING NOW FELL!_

They got back in the car and got going again. They were a bit late now, if they wanted to arrive in advance. But if they didn't stop again, Fell was confident they would arrive on time. Barely on time, but still. But more than them being behind schedule, Fell was actually more worried about the feeling of restless magic in his crotch area. There was just something today, the tension in the air that just triggered his desire for Sans. He couldn't stop thinking about how he just wanted a quick fuck in the restrooms of a rest area, but it was too inappropriate right now. Sans was overly stressed, and having sex before the wedding ceremony would probably make him go insane.

Fell had to be patient. They'd surely get to do it after the ceremony was over, or tomorrow morning at worst.

"fell! are you listening?" Sans brought him back to reality.

"Y-YEAH? WHAT IS IT BABE?"

"i don't feel well. i think i need to lie down for a bit."

"OKAY, LET ME JUST FIND A REST AREA," Fell said as he sent a worried side look to his mate.

It was only natural, he thought. Sans' little brother that he loved more than anything in the world was getting married, so of course Sans was in one hell of a state. And it didn't help that he was already prone to anxiety in the first place. So Fell didn't even hesitate when Sans said he didn't feel good and pulled over as quickly as he could. Sans then went to lie down on the back seat, and Fell joined him, gently placing Sans' head on his lap. He caressed it, knowing it always soothed Sans.

After a while, Fell noticed Sans had fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb him, if he was sleeping that meant he really needed this nap, but he was growing more and more worried about arriving late to the wedding. He didn't want to let Sans know, but he was actually starting to panic.

After 45 minutes, Fell reluctantly shook Sans awake as gently as he could. He was still half asleep so Fell helped him get back into the front seat. Then he started the car and they were gone.

The party was supposed to begin by 5PM, and it was currently 2 and a half. They still had a good 3 hours drive so thay meant they were going to be late no matter what. The only thing Fell could do now was try to not be any more late.

Of course, it would be easier if Sans wasn't so distracting. As if the situation wasn't already as bad as it was, they had to stop _again_  because Sans suddenly realized he wasn't wearing the right shoes. He had dressed up nicely so he couldn't just wear any kind of shoes, and especially not his old sneakers. But the new pair of shoes he had bought for the occasion were currently neatly packed in the suitcase. So Fell had no choice but to stop to get the suitcase and find Sans' shoes. They didn't stop for long this time because as soon as Sans had the shoes, they went back to driving. Sans had to wiggle his little legs and bend them into awkward positions to put the shoes on and lace them. Afte several unfruitful tries, the two lovers couldn't contain their laughter. It felt good to let the tension out and they both felt a lot lighter after that.

Until...

Sans decided that after his shoes, he had to put his tie on.

"i don't fucking know how to do that!" he exclaimed after his seventh try.

"TRY PUTTING THIS PART UNDER THE... THE KNOT," Fell explained as best as he could. He couldn't really use his hands since he was still driving, and couldn't focus on Sans either.

"it doesn't stay, it just falls through it. ah wait i think i got it. oh, nope, nevermind. i don't."

"PFFF, I GUESS I DON'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE THEN," Fell sighed as he put his turn signal on.

Once they were parked in a rest area, Fell bent down and began doing the knot of Sans' tie. It was tricky since he wasn't used to do it on others, so everything was reversed, but he managed to do it. And now Sans looked really nice.

It wasn't the moment, Fell knew it, but he took the time to really admire his small boyfriend anyway. He was so cute. The blueish white dress shirt he was wearing looked perfect on him, and his pants accentuated the curve of his ass perfectly... Fell didn't resist and kissed Sans, his long tongue darting out to sweep accross his teeth. The little skeleton parted his teeth without hesitation and the two lovers kept kissing until reality came back and Fell realized they had just wasted another 20 minutes there.

They quickly got in the car again, but since the kiss, it was clear what was on both of their minds.

Fell couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to the small skeleton once the wedding ceremony was over. Oh, how he was going to enjoy fucking him all night long, and even in the morning if must be.

"fell. are you horny?"

"SANS, WHAT THE F-" Fell was interrupted before he could say anything more by Sans placing his small hand on his crotch. Or more precisely on his erection.

Fuck.

And Sans knew how to push his buttons just right, he began massaging it through the fabric. It wasn't a good idea to do it like that, in the middle of the highway, but Fell couldn't stop again, they were late for fuck's sake! Was Sans aware of what he was doing?! They were already so late for the opening ceremony!

"SANS, NOT NOW," Fell warned.

"but come one, i need this! and it looks like you need it too," Sans said with a wink.

"SANS. IF I HAVE TO PULL OVER _AGAIN_ , YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR THE NEXT WEEK."

Sans actually seemed to consider it, before the thought of the wedding ceremony surely brought him back to reality. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

When they finally, _finally_  arrived in the city Papyrus lived in, Sans grabbed his phone and called him. It was already past 6PM so they were more than one hour late. Fell didn't know what he would say to Papyrus, and was honestly taken aback by how relaxed Sans was when he called his brother.

"we should arrive in 15-20 minutes. yeah. see you soon bro," Sans said before ending the call.

"SO?" Fell asked hesitantly.

"he's getting nervous. good thing we're early, it'll help him calm down," Sans casually answered, his tension from all day completely gone.

...wait.

Did he say 'early'?

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S ALREADY 6, WE'RE LATE! THE WEDDING CEREMONY BEGAN AN HOUR AGO!"

"what? no, it begins at 7. we're one hour early, fell," Sans stated simply with a slide glance to Fell. "heh, there's no way i would be so relaxed if we were 1 hour late to pap's wedding."

One hour. _EARLY_?

They had time, so much time.

They had enough time to-

Fell pulled the car over.


	17. Fell Napstasans, SFW-ish

Red was getting bigger and bigger. As if there was no ending to this pregnancy. He hand't seen his own feet in so many months sometimes he struggled to remember what they looked like. He wouldn't be surprised if by the time the baby was out, he found out he had grown a new toe.

But that wasn't what was presently bothering him. Because of how he looked, how ugly he was now, Naptablook didn't look at him anymore. He could understand, why would someone in their right mind willingly put their eyes on him in this state? He could barely look at himself in the mirror as it was. But for his own mate to be disgusted by his appearance... It was still hard to swallow.

That had to change, he thought one day. So he went shopping with his brother, hoping they could find something pretty for him to wear. Or at least something that looked decent on his pregnant body. But no matter how hard they searched, how many stores they went to, it was impossible to find anything that suited Red's taste that weren't loose nightshirts. And even those didn't look particularly good on him.

And it wasn't that he was self deprecating on purpose. He was currently standing in front of his mirror in one of those new nightshirts. He chose it black on purpose, to hide his huge ass tummy as much as he could, but now he could see it didn't make that big of a difference. And the garment was so long it actually fell down to just above his knees. So basically he looked like a huge potato sack with an even bigger middle. It was as hilarious as it was horrible.

"why worry about clothes when naps won't even look at me?" Red muttered for himself.

He turned to the side to see himself at a different angle. Pfff. No better. He ran a gentle hand up and down his round tummy. He liked the feeling. He felt the little SOULing inside and couldn't help a sweet smile from forming on his face. Napstablook ignoring him wasn't the only reason he wanted the pregnancy to be over.

The sudden smell of scrambled eggs hit his nose cavity and reminded him how hungry he was. Not bothering to put anything under the nightshirt, he went to the kitchen to see Napstablook just finishing making breakfast. He sat down with difficulty and let out a long sigh.

"Hello motherfuck, slept well?" Napstaton asked like every morning.

"hey assbutt, yeah i slept fine," Red answered.

It wasn't totally true, he had more and more trouble getting a decent amount of sleep as the pregnancy went along. Napstaton must've sensed it was a lie because he went to nuzzle Red's head. The ghost was soft and squishy, and Red loved it. It was so rare in their world.

Red brushed his hand on Napstablook's face and pulled him close for a kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. Napstablook broke the kiss and Red let out a gasp when the ghost's mouth trailed down to lay little nips and kisses in the crook of his neck.

It was the same every morning. They would make out hotly until the ghost would find some kind of excuse to not push things further, leaving Red frustrated and aroused. The skeleton was so tired of it, he wanted Napstablook to touch him, he wanted more, more, more! So when Napstablook bent down to place kisses on his huge tummy, something that was a real turn on for Red, the skeleton couldn't stop himself from taking the ghost's little hand and guide it up his femurs, all the way to his bare pelvis. If Napstablook wouldn't fuck him, at least Red hoped he'd let him fuck his fingers. He terribly needed this.

"Hmm Red... Oh, w-wait..." Napstablook drew away from his tummy and turned his gaze to the bottom of Red's nightshirt. "You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?"

Hmm? Was it a blush Red could see spreading on Napstablook's cheeks?

"yeah well... didn't want to bother putting anything on this morning..."

"Uuurgh..." Napstablook grunted.

Was Red that disgusting? He could already feel disappointed tears gathering at the corners of his eyesockets.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to contain myself when you look so sexy? You're really not helping, Red," Napstablook grumbled.

"what? i look... sexy?" Red asked, surprised by what his lover just said.

"Heck yeah you do!" Was the immediate answer.

"but... but then why don't you look at me? why don't you touch me?"

"Because I won't be able to stop myself if I do!"

"then don't stop and fuck me, you piece of dumb garbage!" Red practically shouted, smashing his mouth to Napstablook's one, sneaking his tongue in to ravish his mouth.

The ghost soon took control of the kiss, pushing his body against Red so the skeleton had his back on the table. Napstablook didn't lose time in trailing Red's nightshirt up, revealing a crimson pussy that was constantly summoned due to the pregnancy.

"Hmmm Red... Did you summon that for me? How nice of you," Napstablook whispered as he ran his little hand accross Red's pussy.

"nnnh naps, don't tease... i just want your dick," Red moaned.

"But I... Are you sure you'll be okay?" Napstablook asked in a more serious tone. "You're pregnant and all and I... don't want to hurt you."

"naps. if you _don't_  hurt me, i'll be very disappointed," Red snapped as he shoved Napstablook's face in his pussy. "now get to work, you owe me many orgasms."


	18. fontcest, NSFW

  
"SANS, MAYBE WE COULD GO TO THIS STORE?" Papyrus asked, already marching toward it.

"sure bro."

It was a nice little store with beautiful clothes that were well tailored. It seemed more expensive than the other shops Papyrus and Sans went to earlier, but Papyrus really wanted Sans to have nice clothes. And he had checked his budget, he was in the clear.

The little skeleton paused when they entered the store, his head turning left and right. He was clearly not very comfortable here. It wasn't exactly his usual style after all, he was more old jeans and dirty shirts, not to mention his smelly blue jacket. Still the clothes weren't flashy or too extravagant, and Papyrus was sure Sans would look good in a beautiful suit. Though his short stature didn't make it easy for Papyrus to find anything that would fit him. He hoped alterations were available in the store.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE?" Papyrus said as he showed Sans a simple grey suit.

The fabric was heavy and soft to the touch, and Sans carressed it for a moment.

"you think i'd look good in it?"

"OF COURSE BROTHER! TAKE IT AND GO TO THE CHANGING ROOM WHILE I PICK MORE CLOTHES FOR YOU."

Sans took the suit and went to the back of the store while Papyrus resumed scanning the clothes. He had to keep in mind Sans' preferences, both in colors and style, but he wanted his brother to look stunning, and the two didn't always align. First, Papyrus knew he had to pick clothes that were dark or with cold colors, so nothing too fancy like yellow or orange. And he knew for a fact that white looked good on him so a black suit with a simple white shirt was a good start.

When his arms were full of suits and dress pants, he went to the back and called out Sans' name to know in which changing room he was. A little bony hand waved to him from behind a curtain and he slipped the new clothes in it.

"I PICKED 2 SUITS FOR YOU, AND ALSO SHIRTS. I WASN'T SURE OF THE SIZE SO I JUST TOOK THEM ALL."

"neat."

Papyrus waited outside the changing room for Sans to be ready. He was thinking about how beautiful Sans would look in those clothes. He didn't say it often because he knew Sans was self conscious and didn't take compliments too well, but he really thought that his brother was handsome. Even more so than the great Papyrus himself, so that was saying something! He could spend hours running his hands all over the small skeleton's naked body, feeling the smooth perfection of his bones. Basically, just seeing Sans was a turn on at this point. That was just how much in love he was with Sans.

"pap?" Sans tiny voice pulled him back to reality. "could you help me with something?"

"SURE BROTHER!" Papyrus replied as he opened the curtain just enough to let himself in, and closing it again behind him quickly. "WHAT IS IT, SANS?"

Sans was standing half naked, with just the shirt on top, and Papyrus had to do his best to control himself. It seemed Sans didn't fully realize how it affected Papyrus to see him in that long and loose shirt, the bottom hem almost reaching his knees. As is it was one of Papyrus' shirt...

"can you help me with the cuffs? i can't button them up," Sans said.

"OH OF COURSE!"

Once he was finished, he quickly left Sans alone in the changing room and went roaming again in the store to distract himself.

It was always difficult to go shopping with Sans because 1, Sans didn't like shopping or buying stuff for himself in general, and 2, it was hard for Papyrus to resist seeing Sans in all those beautiful clothes. It always got him turned on without fail. Unfortunately, fucking Sans in the middle of the mall wasn't exactly an option, so he had to control himself at least until they got to the car. So Papyrus dreaded and loved going shopping with Sans.

"bro, what do you think?" Sans asked as he finally opened the curtain of the changing room.

He was wearing the grey suit Papyrus had chosen and, wow, he was really handsome. If Papyrus wasn't a master in controlling his magic, he could pop a boner right here and now. Unaware of Papyrus' inner struggle, Sans turned around to show the outfit from all angles, including the back angle. Oh how that little round ass looked squishy! How Papyrus wanted to knead the ecto-flesh there and lick it and-

"IT SUITS YOU SANS! YOU LOOK VERY HANDSOME IN IT!" Papyrus said with a genuine but stiff smile. *CONTROL YOURSELF.*

"uuuh... whatever you say bro," Sans blushed and it was adorable. "so do i have to try the others on too, or can we say we're done here?"

"WELL, DO YOU WANT TO TRY THEM?"

"nah i think i'm fine," Sans answered lazily.

And before Papyrus could leave the changing room to let Sans change by himself, the short skeleton began to undress, right here under Papyrus' lack of nose. He let the jacket slide over his arms, the heavy fabric falling to the ground in a quiet thump. Then he unbuttoned the shirt, up to bottom, revealing his bare ribs slowly, tantalizingly. Only his cuffs remained attached around his wrists, and Papyrus thought he was going to lose it when Sans turned around, the shirt falling from his shoulders.

"could you help me again, pap?" Sans asked with a little smile, still blushing from before, his hands stretched out toward Papyrus like an offering.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN ME ON OR ARE YOU REALLY JUST THAT OBLIVIOUS?"

"uh?"

Sans didn't have time to understand what was happening, Papyrus all but smashed their mouths together, slipping his tongue in when Sans gasped at the unexpected kiss. Sans struggled under Papyrus' bigger body, but shuddered when he pressed their bodies close. Soon he was reciprocating the kiss, moaning softly.

"SHH BROTHER. YOU WOULDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO FIND OUT WHAT WE'RE ABOUT TO DO, WOULD YOU?" Papyrus whispered.

"p-paps, let's wait until we're in the car at least- ah!" Sans tried to argue, in vain.

Papyrus was already working Sans out of the rest of his clothes, kissing his bones as he was revealing them. He turned Sans around and made him bend over, keeping his ass up and high. He kneeled and began trailing kisses all over the blue ecto-flesh. He was soon distracted by a very familiar pressure in this crotch area though, and went to open his zipper when Sans let out a high pitched moan that made them both freeze at how loud it was.

"Sir? Is everything okay?" The voice of the store's employee came from the other side of the curtain.

"y-yes! i just bumped my toe into the wall! i'm okay!" Sans quickly said.

Both skeletons held their breaths as they hoped Sans convinced the employee. Papyrus sighed when he heard their footsteps going away, while Sans turned around so he was facing Papyrus. The tall skeleton then almost squeaked in surprise as he felt a tiny hand slip under his waistband and grab his neglected cock. After a few pumps, it was slick and wet, and Papyrus readjusted himself so that it brushed against Sans' pussy. After a while of rubbing his cock against it, he slipped the head inside, grunting as quietly as possible before stopping as Sans patted his arms.

"t-this is why i never want to aaah, to go shopping with you," his voice was shaking and laced with desire. "we never get any real shopping done."


	19. spicyhoney, NSFW

Fell was very happy with his relationship with Swap. It had gotten him a lot of time, but he trusted Swap with his own life and it felt really good not to be always on guard. The mere presence of his lover helped him relax and not fall into his bad habits of shouting on anything that upset him. For the most part it was thanks to Swap's calm (or lazy depending if Fell wanted to tease him or not) attitude, so Fell tried to show his gratitude as often as he could.

And what better way to do that than with Swap's favorite activity: sex.

They did it everywhere, any time. Nothing could stop them, not even when Blue sat them down and gave them a thorough about why they couldn't do it in polite company. But that didn't deter them from enjoying intimate moments whenever they wanted. Blue would have to get used to it or just fuck off.

But there was one thing Fell still felt was missing for him to be perfectly happy. He liked to have control, be it in the everyday life or in the bedroom. But particularly in the bedroom. And there weren't many things that turned him on more than having his partner really submitting to him, which Swap had trouble doing.

So Fell never voiced again his desire to try having a BDSM relationship with Swap.

But really, he was fine with the way they were, he'd never force Swap into doing something he wasn't comfortable with, just for his own selfish pleasure. He had resigned himself a long time ago.

And that was why he never expected Swap to bring it up one morning during breakfast. To say that he actually wanted to try submitting to Fell.

"ARE YOU... REALLY SURE?" Fell asked, actually worried that Swap didn't fully understand what it entailed.

"i trust you. i know you have experience and that you'll take care of me. and i, uh... did a bit of research and learned there were safewords that i could use if i don't feel like continuing so..." Swap answered, his eyes not meeting with Fell's.

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I... ERRR I MEAN..." How could he articulate what was on his mind? "SWAP, ONCE WE START, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO STOP."

He was truly happy by Swap even thinking about trying, but if he were to be really honest, he didn't think he would be able to go back to a 'normal' relationship if they were to try BSDM.

Swap seemed to consider it for a moment, his gaze unfocused and his face scrunched up in concentration.

"i read there are many aspects to a dom/sub relationship so... maybe we could try to find something i'd enjoy? man i don't know! i'm not the expert here!" He sighed in exasperation, flailing his arms comically.

"HMMM... WELL, I COULD THINK ABOUT WHAT WE COULD DO, INCLUDE STUFF I KNOW FOR SURE YOU ENJOY AND TOSS A FEW OF MY FAVORITES AND SEE WHAT YOU ENJOY AND DON'T. THAT... COULD ACTUALLY WORK," the more Fell thought about it, the more the idea was appealing.

Fell spent the next three days preparing himself and planning the scene.

* * *

 

"Are You Doing Okay, Honey?" Fell purred.

"y-yeah... green, oh fucking green!" Swap moaned.

Good, Swap remembered his safewords, green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop. Fell caressed his cheek tenderly, a stark contrast with the treatment his other hand was inflicting to Swap's cock.

"Yes Who?" Fell warned when Swap didn't say more.

"yes s-sir!! oh fuck it feels so good! yes yes yes!"

Swap was franctically bucking his hips into Fell's hand with a vigor the dom didn't know he had in him. Fell let out a small laugh at what he was about to do. The moment he felt Swap had it and was about to cum, he removed his hand, Swap's cock twitching pitifully.

"nnnnngh fell!!!" Swap shouted.

The reaction was immediate, Fell slapped Swap's face causing the skeleton to jerk in his restraints, the handcuffs jinggling together. He let out a delicious yelp of surprise that sent shivers down Fell's spine.

"I Don't Think I Heard You Very Well, What Did You Say, Dear?" Fell asked as his hand came back to the abused cheek and caressed it again.

"s-s-sir... aaaah..."

Fell couldn't see Swap's eyes with the blindfold on, but he was sure his eyelights had manifested and had formed those little hearts that appeared whenever Swap was about to cum. Fell bent down until he was but a breath appart from Swap and he ran his tongue on his mouth, drawing away whenever Swap tried to pull the appendage him. He had to learn that he would get what master was willing to give him, that he was in no place to ask for things. But he was doing very well and Fell wanted to show him his appreciation.

"Stick Out Your Tongue For Me, Sweetheart."

Swap shivered at the pet name. Fell knew he was sensible to that kind of attention and he took care to make a note in his mind of what seemed to be his favorites. Sweetheart, doll, honey...

Swap revealed his orange tongue, slick with drool and Fell's release from earlier. He hadn't meant to come so soon but having control like this over Swap really did it for him. But he had made sure Swap had enjoyed it as well. And it wasn't a secret that Swap was extremely talented with his tongue so blowjobs were part of their regular routines. It was just the first time Swap performed one with his hands tied to the head of the bed.

Fell ran a finger accross Swap's tongue, playing with it for a few moments before he decided to cut short the torture and kiss Swap slowly and languorously, invading his mouth with his crimson tongue. Neither could contain their moans and they kept kissing until Swap trashed under Fell to signal he needed air.

While Swap was catching his breath, Fell settled between his spread open legs, admiring the other's erection. His cock, long and slick, was standing proudly and begging for attention.

'Not yet' Fell thought.

"So Tell Me Honey," Fell began. "You've Been A Good Boy And Your Master Wants To Give You A Reward."

He traced a hand accross the inside of Swap's bare thighs, scraping the bone there.

"Have Anything In Mind?" He prompted when Swap didn't answer.

"t-the..."

"Louder!" And Fell gave the bone a whack that echoed in the bedroom.

"the whip please!" Swap blurted out.

Ooh. What an interesting choice. Fell had used it at the beginning of their play, just to test the waters but didn't want to scare Swap with anything too extreme so after 2 strikes, he had placed the object on the nightstand. He took it firmly in his hand and trailed the tails accross Swap's ribcage.

"You Will Count To 5 For Me, Understood?"

"yes sir!!" Swap answered eagerly.

The first stroke drew out a pained yelp from Swap.

"...one," he huffed.

He took the second and third stroke so well Fell bent down to kiss him again.

"two, three."

After the forth, Swap called out the yellow safeword.

"f-four..."

"You're Doing Very Well babe, but tell me if you need me to stop," Fell said slowly, waiting patiently until Swap made his mind.

"i-i want it. please sir," he whispered.

"That's My Good Boy," Fell smiled proudly and caressed Swap's ribcage before striking one last time, less hard than the previous strokes. He then resumed his massage of Swap's ribcage, an orange glow to it indicating the magic was reacting to the strokes. Swap hummed in pleasure and Fell couldn't resist removing the blindfold as he kissed him again.

He didn't break the kiss when he adjusted himself so that his cock was brushing against Swap's neglected appendage. He took both in his hand and began sliding it up and down. Neither of them could contain a flood of moans and heated sighs and with just a few pumps, they were both coming into Fell's hand, some of their cum splattering accross Swap's torso.

Utterly exausted, neither could continue and they caught their breath for a moment before Fell grabbed a towel and began cleaning Swap, taking care of not accidentally hurting him. He took care of him for the rest of the evening and only when Swap had eaten and was comfortably tucked in bed did Fell ask the dreaded question.

"SO... DID YOU ENJOY... IT?"

He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be, he knew Swap and it was obvious he did enjoy himself. But there was still the possibility that while it had felt good, Swap wouldn't want to do it again, which Fell knew he would have trouble accepting.

"honestly? you should have convinced me sooner."


	20. honeyvenom, NSFW-ish

"NOW CUM FOR ME HONEY," Black commanded.

Swap felt his pussy give a last throb of pleasure and then tighten around Black's cock that was buried deep in him. He shuddered one last time and collapsed on Black's sternum. The two skeletons then took the time to catch their breath, basking in each other's presence. The smaller skeleton readjusted them so that Swap's taller body was laying next to him and he wrapped his arms around him. Swap sighed contentedly and snuggled tighter in Black's embrace.

He loved those calm post-orgasm moments when he could just cuddle with the one he loved. Yet he couldn't help a bitter smile forming on his face. He was in love with Black, sure, but...

Black didn't love him back.

Black was the one who had suggested their little arrangement several months ago. Swap had already been harboring feelings for him at the time so he didn't even think twice before accepting the proposition. That was how he and Black had become friends with benefits, and for a while Swap was happy. After all, he finally got to have sex with the very skeleton all his fantasies revolved around, so on a sexual level he was actually pretty satisfied. But the more their half relationship lasted, the more he felt the insurmountable distance between Black and him.

One day, he had had enough of it and actually asked Black to become his official boyfriend. After a long and painful discussion, Black had admitted he didn't feel anything for Swap other than sexual attraction so he couldn't accept, knowing it would only hurt Swap furthermore in the end. They broke up but after not even a week, Swap knew it wasn't going to work. He needed Black in his life, even as just a sex friend. He was a real mess when he knocked to Black's door, asking him, begging him to take him back.

Black was hesitant to do this again now that he knew how Swap truly felt. But with time, their relationship turned back to how it was before. And Swap was mostly happy with how things were now.

Swap was brought back to reality by Black running his hand lightly over his sternum. He felt the smaller's breath on his neck and shivered. It didn't matter how many times he had climaxed, he knew with Black he could always go another round. But it seemed even Black was too tired for now as he just snuggled closer to Swap.

The lanky skeleton felt his SOUL beat frantically in his chest. He couldn't help it. Everytime Black hugged him, he couldn't stop himself from imagining what his life could be like if they were dating for real. He knew he was only hurting himself with those thoughts, but boy was that pain sweet and addictive.

"SWAP?" Black broke the silence.

"hmm?"

"..."

The small skeleton readjusted himself so that he was hovering above Swap. Did he want to go another round after all?

"I LOVE YOU."

 

 

 

Swap couldn't believe Black had just said that. He only ever said those words in Swap's wildest dreams. Not for real. Never for real.

"what did you just say?"

Black's stare bore into his very SOUL. "I DIDN'T STUTTER."

"i misheard."

Because there was no way Black had said those words.

Black cupped Swap's cheek. "YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. SWAP, I AM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SOONER. I WAS... I Was Afraid You'd Hate Me After I rejected You. But When You Came Back, I..." Back trailed off.

Swap couldn't hold a sob. "pfff are you crying?"

"Heh. Look Who's Talking," Black huffed with watery eyes.

"i prefer to look at you."


	21. fellcest, NSFW-ish

"what's this pen for?"

"IT'S A FUCKING INK PEN, RED. YOU USE IT TO WRITE STUFF. YOU KNOW, LIKE THOSE 'PICK UP YOUR PORN MAGS' NOTES I KEEP LEAVING YOU."

Fell was about to lose it. Sure he loved it when Red decided to pay him an impromptu visit at his work, but the small skeleton had spent the last hour pushing his every button, asking him 1000 questions or reciting random numbers when Fell was supposed to do tricky calculations.

"oh come on _boss_ ," Red purred. "you're obviously tired, you should take a break. those papers can wait."

" _YOU'RE_  TIRING ME RED. GO SOMEWHERE ELSE IF YOU'RE JUST HERE TO BE A PAIN IN MY ASS."

"tch. wish _i_  could feel pain in _my_  ass," Red muttered, looking away from Fell, almost pouting.

It was as adorable as it was pissing Fell off.

"RED PLEASE... I JUST NEED TO FINISH THIS AND THEN WE CAN GO HOME AND I'LL BE ALL YOURS," Fell said more gently.

"fmm."

Fell sighed. Red knew exactly how to get what he wanted and Fell always fell into the trap. He just couldn't say no to Red.

"C'MERE, YOU CAN SIT ON MY LAP UNTIL I'M DONE WORKING," he finally conceded.

"yay!"

Red didn't lose time in climbing on Fell's lap, squirming until he found the perfect position. He reclined so his back was pressed to Fell's chest. Fell wanted nothing more than to cuddle and hug his little lover, but he knew better than to do that in his office at work. Fell wouldn't be able to keep their cuddles innocent and no one knew when someone could burst in the office and see them in a more than indecent position. So Fell focused on his work while Red busied himself by playing with the ink pen.

The clicking sound of the pen soon annoyed Fell too much to focus on his work and he was about to ask Red to stop when he noticed Red was actually sliding the pen in and out of his right thumb and index, the two digits touching together and creating a kind of circle. Fell instantly understood Red was doing this on purpose and he groaned, "RED. STOP THAT."

Red only turned his skull very slowly and gave a knowing side-look to Fell. And then he _winked_.

"RED. I'M WARNING YOU."

"what?" The little shit feigned ignorance.

"I'M SERIOUS," Fell said more hotly. He was beginning to be really pissed now.

"oh but boss," Red straightened his back and stretched his hands above his head, carressing Fell's cheek, "you're forgetting something." He suddenly took Fell's skull into his hands and bent it so that he could stare directly into his eyes. "you're so fucking hot when you're mad."

Fell knew he was yielding. He couldn't resist Red when he was enticing like this. He bent down to kiss Red as he stretched his right hand out to wipe his desk clean of any papers. He then pressed Red until he was resting on the desk, chuckling darkly when he felt Red wiggle his ass under him.

"RED... DON'T MAKE ME TAKE YOU HOME AND PUNISH YOU," he said, but honestly he would be very disappointed if Red stopped what he was doing.

"who said anything about waiting to be home to do that?" Red said in a breath.

Fell couldn't stop himself from rutting against Red's ass. He could feel he had summoned his perfect round ass and the thought made him drool.

"YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T WANT TO DO IT HERE."

"don't worry about that. i- ah! hmm, i locked the door behind me."

That was all Fell needed to know.


	22. fellswapcest gold, SFW

Since Coffee had found a playing device that worked in the dumps at Waterfall, he didn't do anything else. No matter what Wine did, he couldn't get Coffee to do anything, whether that was helping with the chores or just taking care of himself. Coffee hadn't gone to work in two weeks and sometimes didn't even bother to get dressed in the morning. When Wine had asked, he had said he just wanted to finish his game.

So Wine had let it slip for a while, but he was starting to get worried about his brother. When Coffee found an activity he liked, he usually dove into it fully, forgetting about the rest. It was Wine's everyday fight to get Coffee to find some balance in his life.

So Wine had tried everything. From playing with him to buying him a ticket to NTT's live, but nothing had worked. So Wine found himself cleaning the house while thinking about what he could try next. It was his favorite activity when he was stressed. So lately the house was more sparkly than a newborn skeleton's skull.

Wine was vacuuming the living room when Coffee finally left his room and went to sit on the couch. Wine let out a relieved sigh, but it was short lived as he saw the damn device in his brother's hands. He grunted.

"COFFEE, PUT THAT DOWN NOW. YOU'VE PLAYED ENOUGH, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING ELSE."

"hmm," came the answer.

"COFFEE!"

Wine put the vacuum cleaner down and went to stand in front of the couch. Coffee only drew his long legs closer to him. He was claming up.

"COFFEE LISTEN TO ME," Wine said as he pinched his nasal ridge. "I'M NOT AGAINST YOU PLAYING GAMES, BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

"hmm."

"NOW, PUT YOUR GAME DOWN AND HELP ME CLEAN THE HOUSE. JUST CLEAN THE DUST FROM THE TV AND THEN YOU'LL PLAY," Wine ordered.

"don't want."

"COFFEE, CLEAN THE TV. NOW," Wine tried not to shout.

"make me."

Coffee was stubborn but Wine was even more. There was one last thing he hadn't tried.

Wine kept staring at Coffee as he began to remove his scarf and his gloves. He unbuttoned his uniform and undid his belt. When all his clothes were removed, he set them aside and returned his gaze to his brother.

"COFFEE, LET'S HAVE SEX. YOU CAN PLAY AFTERWARD," he took care of speaking very clearly and loud enough to be sure Coffee couldn't ignore him.

And that seemed to catch his interest as he lifted his head up, and focused his gaze on Wine's sternum. Then he put his gaming device down.


	23. muttberry (?), SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this one is Swap Sans x Swapfell red Papyrus. I tried writing Swapfell red Pap (nicknamed Mutt here) differently from how I usually portray him.
> 
> Also I try to be consistent with nicknames in this collection, but this one is 100% in Blue's POV, so he still calls his brother Papy, he calls Tale Sans Comic etc... I know no one will care but I still wanted to point it out.

Blue got along with any version of himself or his brother. Since the 'Big Merge', when they had discovered they weren't the only 'Sans' and 'Papyrus' and there was an infinity of worlds more or less similar to their own, they had met many different versions of themselves. Some Blue got along with better, like the Great Papyrus because of how he and Blue were similar in personality, or Comic that Blue found was like a copy of Papy, but with his own appearance. Blue even became friends with skeleton brothers from harsher universes, like Fell and Red, and even Black though it took time and effort from Blue to see past his violent personality.

But there was one Blue couldn't stand. Mutt. It wasn't even that he was violent, or not polite or anything. It was just that... Blue couldn't read him at all. And for the Judge, who could read monters' SOULs and determine all sorts of info just from a simple check, it was a first. Sure he had checked the guy and hadn't sensed anything bad, but as soon as he went to talk to him, Blue found himself completely unable to follow the conversation or think rationally.

It was like Blue and Mutt were discussing two very different subjects at the same time and Blue couldn't keep up. He didn't know if Mutt was serious or joking, it felt like he was implying lots of things that Blue couldn't put his phalange on. It was very unnerving to say the least.

"why don't you just forget him? you don't _have_  to be his friend you know?" Papy said one time as Blue was fuming over his last conversation with Mutt.

"YES I DO! FIRST IT'D BE VERY IMPOLITE OF ME NOT TO TRY BEING HIS FRIEND GIVEN I LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH HIS BROTHER, AND TWO THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BEAT ME AT THIS RATE!" Blue whined.

"beat you?"

"WE CHALLENGED OURSELVES TO BEFRIEND EVERY VERSION OF EACH OTHER. THE FIRST TO DO THAT GETS TO TEST HIS PUZZLES ON THE OTHER FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Blue beamed. "AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH RED AND WINE. SO I'M STILL IN THE LEAD BUT WHO KNOWS FOR HOW LONG?"

"pfff," Papy laughed, letting puffs of smoke out.

"PAPY! DON'T LAUGH! IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER!" Blue defended himself.

"ah sorry bro. why don't you invite him here for dinner then?" He suggested.

"YEAH BUT... I'M WORRIED IT WILL BE VERY AWKWARD WITH JUST THE TWO OF US," he admitted. He had thought about doing that, but just the thought staying in the same room as Mutt for too long made him nervous.

"don't you worry, i'll be there. we can talk everything out and i'm sure you two will be friends in no time. mutt's particular but he's a great guy."

"HMMM... MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT. OKAY THEN," Blue said but he wasn't really convinced. Maybe things would go more smoothly if Papy was here?

So Blue invited Mutt over and was waiting for him in the living room, playing anxiously with his bandana. Depite being ready and waiting for him for a good hour, he still jumped when he heard the doorbell rang, and as he stood up and went to open the door, he heard Papy stand up as well.

"okay i'll leave you two to it. don't be mad at me bro," Papy said with a wink and before Blue could even say anything, he was gone in a flash of magic.

Did Papy just... run away?!

"hello Blue," Mutt's quiet and raspy voice said.

"OH! UH! H-HI MUTT!" Blue stammered. How uncool. "ERM, SORRY BUT PAPY JUST LEFT SO MAYBE WE SHOULD CANCEL TONIGHT'S DINNER AND DO IT ANOTHER TIME? SORRY YOU HAD TO COME ALL THE WAY HERE-"

"no i do not mind," Mutt said as he entered the house and took off his shoes and jacket.

Blue tried to say something but he didn't know what so his mouth just opened and closed several times before he realized just how ridiculous he was. Blushing, he shut the door and braced himself for the long evening.

He started at the feeling of a large hand falling on his skull and turned around to see Mutt was watching him intently. The tall skeleton continued to pat his head for way too long, until Blue suddenly realized he should lead his guest to the kitchen to have diner and get it all over with as soon as possible.

Mutt was the worst guest Blue had ever received. He criticized the food, saying the meat was raw and the taco shells were overcooked, he didn't make any effort to keep the conversation flowing, he kept staring at Blue shamelessly... Blue wondered more than once if beating the great Papyrus in their bet really was worth it.

But at the same time, Mutt was an exceptionally well-behaved guest. He said please and thank you over and over again, used appropriate language when talking to Blue, showed polite interest to what he was saying.

So Blue was more than confused. But one thing he knew for sure, he was getting more and more frustrated with Mutt's behavior. So when Mutt made a remark about how his outfit could have been ironed, Blue couldn't keep quiet, blowing his chances to ever be friends with Mutt.

"B I T E  M E."

Blue was as surprised as Mutt to hear such anger come from him. As he started to realize what he had just said, _how_  he had said it, Blue felt tears well up in his eyesockets. He had just began washing the dishes, so he was glad he had his back toward Mutt and he couldn't see his face. He just hoped he would be able to calm down before Mutt left, if only to apologize.

"if you insist," Mutt whispered in his ear.

Blue hadn't noticed him standing right behind him. If he had, he maybe wouldn't have been so startled when he felt Mutt's fangs on his cervical vertebrae. He was speechless as he felt them press gently into the bone. Time had stopped and Blue with it.

He squeaked and jerked out of Mutt's embrace when he felt his tongue begin to lap at the bone.

"MU-MU-MUTT! WHAT THE- WHY DID YOU! OMG MUTT!" Blue spluttered, his skull glowing brightly.

"well. i think i should go now. goodbye Blue," Mutt only said with a smile, teleporting away and leaving a very embarrassed and dumbfounded Blue in the kitchen.

Blue kept running his fingers over the little holes Mutt's fangs had dug in his bones for several days after that.


	24. fontcest, NSFW-ish, yandere

"come on paps, let's hurry!"

"I AM COMING BROTHER!"

Sans was so excited about today. It wasn't often the brothers went to the beach so as lazy as he usually was, Sans couldn't help but 'run' to the warm sand. Papyrus smiled at the sight, he loved it when Sans was happy! He joined him and once they found a good spot, which wasn't easy given how crowded the beach was, they settled down. While Sans was undressing, Papyrus opened the parasol, placing it next to the towels. He had almost forgotten it before leaving their house this morning but it wasn't even noon and it was already burning. Sunscreen didn't work too well with skeletons so it was a good thing he had remembered to take it.

Sans took his arm and pulled him to the water, but then stopped with a screech.

"what the- it's cold!" He exclaimed.

"WELL IT'S THE SEA SANS, SO OF COURSE IT WOULDN'T BE AS WARM AS A BATH!" Papyrus said when he managed to control his laughter.

"mmmh... maybe... go without me? i don't see how bathing in cold water could be enjoyable," Sans said as he turned around.

Oh no, Papyrus wouldn't let him just sit on his towel all day long. He grabbed his arm before he made it too far and dragged him until he was knee deep in the water.

"COME ON SANS, YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE IT IS VERY HOT OUTSIDE. ONCE YOU'LL GET USED TO IT, YOU'LL SEE HOW NICE IT FEELS."

And Papyrus lifted Sans up and held him in his arms. He then began walking forward through the waves and the people, feeling that delicious coolness lick at his bones and cool him down. He walked until he had water up to his torso and slowly let Sans down, not without some protest from the little skeleton, who was barely able to touch the bottom. Papyrus took Sans' hands in his and began dragging him here and there, the older brother letting himself float.

"hey... this feels nice," Sans finally said, an adorable little blush forming on his cheeks.

"NYEH HEH!"

After some more of this, Papyrus turned around and told Sans to hold tight to his shoulders and once he was sure his brother was secure, Papyrus began swimming at full speed, splashing his feet and moving his arms gracefully. It felt really good to be able to exert himself like that. Especially since he could hear Sans laughing behind him.

At some point, Papyrus noticed there was a huge rock a bit further into the water and he wondered if he could maybe go there. He wanted to explore so he turned and set course to the Big Rock.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" He said as he shook his shoulder and jostled Sans awake. "WE'RE GOING TO THAT BIG ROCK OVER HERE!"

"uh- uh? oh! aye cap'tain!" Sans said cheerfully.

Papyrus was surprised to find the water around the rock wasn't as deep as he had originally thought. It was still too deep for Sans and his short stature but to Papyrus, it only came right under his shoulders. He could stand up and was perfectly at ease with the depth, even as he went around the rock to see the other side. From there, he couldn't see the beach anymore and it really felt like he and Sans were all alone in the world.

Just the two of them.

And no one else.

Papyrus helped Sans get in his arms again and he wrapped him in a tight hug. As he inhaled, Sans' scent wafted to him, an interesting combination of his usual scent and the sea air. It smelled wet like in Waterfall, but was also... salty? Papyrus didn't know salt had a scent.

"wow, pap! stop!" Sans cried out.

Papyrus felt Sans' small hands try to bat away his bigger one from the little skeleton's pelvis, but Papyrus was strong and wouldn't buldge so easily. He continued to massage the bone through the fabric of Sans' swimwear, drawing more embarrassed moans from his brother.

"p-pap... stop, we can't- ah! we can't do that here!"

"HMM? AND WHY IS THAT, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked, not stopping his ministrations.

"pap! there are people who can- oooh, fuck!"

Now Sans was being unreasonable. From where they were behind the big rock, they couldn't see the beach, so logically the people on the beach couldn't see them, right? Why did Sans think Papyrus brought them here in the first place?

"OH SANS... NO ONE CAN SEE US HERE... I COULD JUST PULL YOUR BIKINI BOTTOMS TO THE SIDE AND NO ONE WOULD NOTICE... SEE?" And to prove his point, he tugged at Sans' waistband teasingly.

"no, please... don't..." Sans' voice was so small Papyrus barely heard it. "not here..."

Papyrus slipped his hand inside Sans' short and brushed his fingers on the sweet little pussy there.

"OH BUT SANS. WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS ME."

And as if nothing had happened, Papyrus removed his hand, turned around and loaded Sans on his back again. He swam around the rock, smiling as he felt Sans' blush burn his back.


	25. honeymustard, SFW

If there was one thing Swap couldn't resist, it was seeing this look of surprise on Red's face. The way his eyesockets opened comically, how his mouth was agape, how he froze in place. He couldn't indulge too often of course, or the whole surprise effect wouldn't work as well if Red got used to it. But today was Red's birthday, so he had thought about a little something that he knew the little skeleton would enjoy.

And that began with him wearing a suit. Swap knew Red had some kind of kink for neat and well tailored clothes, but Swap wasn't used to wearing such ass tight clothes often. He was more of an ugly old hoodie type of guy. But he couldn't deny that it was nice to wear something that didn't stink once in a while.

Swap had waited for Red to be up and come downstairs for his morning coffee, and then had slipped back to their room to get dressed. When he came back to the kitchen, he leaned in the doorway and whistled (which was very tricky for skeleton monsters but he had practiced) to get his boyfriend's attention. Oh the look on his face when Red saw him... It sent shivers down his spine.

"did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? 'cause if you did we’re having sex. right now."

It really was more of a command than anything. Red took it as such and almost ran to the couch, already stripping. Swap chuckled lightly at his boyfriend's eagerness and joined him on the couch. He didn't lose time in kissing him deeply, his hands roaming over his scarred bones, enjoying the quiet gasps of pleasure it drew from Red. The little skeleton wasn't very loud during sex, a habit from his native universe Swap was trying to make him forget. He liked when his partner gave proper vocal feedback, so Swap had made it a rule to draw as many cries of pleasure form the short skeleton as possible.

And now came the second part of his plan. As he made sure Red was distracted by the kiss, he wrapped his arms around him and got Red to sit on his lap, pressing their bodies together. Then, very slowly, he began to lie down, pulling Red with him until the short skeleton realized what was going on. Too late though.

His partner riding him was honestly one of if not Swap's favorite position, but Red wasn't a confident monster and didn't like being the one in charge. So Swap had never really gotten the chance to do it with Red and it was the only thing he could think of now.

"s-swap, what are you- ah!" Red tried to protest only to be interrupted by Swap bucking his hips upwards.

"heh. saddle up doll and enjoy the ride."


End file.
